A black cat's tale
by Dem-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has died. Utterly depressed, Sakura and Naruto try to heal their broken heart's by becoming a couple. What if Sasuke was watching them the whole time and he suddenly becomes jealous? Ill tell you one thing, Sasuke and jealously do NOT match
1. EP 1: 1 June 15th

**K so i was in my tv room playinng final fantasy. And i started to wonder what if...? SO heres my what if...?  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sakura walked along the black fence. Its bars seemed to hover over her in a frightening way. She chose not to look at them for particular reasons.

As she walked into the graveyard, she walked down a usual path she always took. It turns left then turns right and goes straight, at the far end of the pathway, all alone, sat a gravestone that she visited every day. The only thing, other than herself and Naruto, keeping the gravestone company was a cherry blossom tree. That hung over the gravestone, it kept it dry and made it livelier. No pun intended.

She walked towards the tombstone, looking up she met eyes with a cat. It was black and it was sitting perfectly still on the gravestone. It's black fur seemed to shine brightly under the evening sun. It blinked a couple of times, then meowed.

Sakura stared at the black cat. Its eyes stared sharply back. The creature meowed agian and jumped off the tombstone. It then sat down and licked its paws.

Sakura smiled warmly as she stepped inch by inch, closer and closer to the animal, until she was right next to it. She stared down at the cat and she began to pet it.

It didn't seem to enjoy being petted, so it back away. Showing its claws he meowed ferociously. The pinkette giggled as she laid the flowers she was holding onto the soft dirt where the gravestone lay. The cat then purred for a while and it began to crawl towards Sakura.

"Oh now you like me huh?" She said smiling. The girl picked up the cat and stared into its eyes.

"That's weird. " She then observed the cat's calm eyes more closely. "Since when to cats have red eyes, with three black pupils?"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FLASHBACK  
_

_June 15th_

_All seemed lost. Not exactly lost, but misplaced._

_Sasuke Uchiha was gone from the world. He wasn't with Orochimaru, he wasn't lurking around some village, he wasn't even trying to avenge his parents' death. He was gone. Well maybe not physically gone but his spirit was gone._

_You see, on June 15th Sasuke Uchiha, a son, a best friend and a rival, died. The day team seven formed and became a team. Ironic isn't it?_

_Sakura Hanuro wiped her tears away as she saw the laughing and cheering of ninjas from outside her window. The men were happy, happy that her love and friend was dead._

_Those men killed Sasuke; sadly Naruto was in their group. Their instructions were simple; bring Sasuke back dead or alive._

_Apparently, the choice was death. The group of men ran inside a pub, laughing and cheering men followed them gladly. Naruto was then left alone in the streets of Konoha. Sakura stared down at the teen. He was clenching and unclenching his fist. Frowning angrily he looked up._

_Sakura saw the blonde looking at a wanted poster. There was a picture of Sasuke, and it read below his name: 1,200,000 dollars. He grabbed the sign, ripping it off the wall he stared at it for a while._

_Sakura sighed; loosing interest she left the window. But she suddenly stopped, for she then heard a scream. Running towards the window she saw Naruto's back facing her, so she couldn't see the expression on his face. But there were ripped up shred of paper under his feet._

_He then fell to the ground. His arms lay limp beside him and his head was stretched back. He looked up at the sky. Again he screamed._

_Sakura shut her eyes, hoping to drown out the sound of his painful yelling. As he stopped, his gasping was the only thing she could hear. The sound of his gasping for air echoed through the streets._

_Sakura POV_

_I opened my eyes slightly, to see a boy lying on his knees, sobbing. I clasped my hand over my mouth, trying not to cry either. For his weeping was affecting me. He then wiped his eyes and stood up. One minute he was looking down at the floor, the next minute he was in the pub. Marching right in I heard his screaming and after a two short minutes, there was more yelling and crashing coming from inside the bar._

_I gasped. Running down the stairs I made a quick dash out the door. I ran across the pile of ripped and shredded papers, slowly I looked back at the pieces, that were on the floor._

_I ran inside the pub. But apparently I was too late. I looked around the, now trashed, room. Tables were flipped over and men were knocked out. I then started to breathe heavily, I was worried. I worried about Naruto._

_I saw a group of men looking at a broken window blood was leaking all over it. There was a trail from the middle of the room to the smashed window._

_I ran out of the pub and followed the blood to an alley. I peered into the darkness, and I saw a boy leaning against a garbage can. It was obviously Naruto, for he was sobbing quietly. Looking down shamefully I too started to sob._

_It must have caught his attention, for he shot his head up and looked right at me._

_"C-come on!" He then sloppily held up his fists. He grabbed his side in pain, yet he continued to fight._

_I walked closer as I wiped my tears away._

_He then stepped backwards tripping over a beer bottle, he fell slamming his head against the pavement._

_"I-m not scared of you." He continued to bark back._

_I smiled and held out my hand._

_"It's me Naruto" I said reassuringly._

_He blinked a couple of times. Noticing it was me he snatched my hand, and I pulled him up._

_"Sorry Sakura" He said, holding his side In pain. I saw the wound and his hand covered in blood. I alid my hand over his cut, healing it I looked up at him. I had to say something._

_"Naruto, Im sorry about Sasuke"_

_"No no, he was OUR friend, Im sorry about him too" He replied, as he patted my head._

_I looked up. In this darkness Naruto seemed almost cool, almost like he could cover up my wounded heart._

_I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his mouth. Naruto stepped back a bit, but I leaned forward more, deepening the kiss._

_He closed his eyes and started to get into it. He held my sides and he slammed me against the wall. Holding me against the cold brick, he chokingly admitted. "I ..Love you…Sakura"_

_Smirking I replied with a simple, "I know"  
__________________________________________________________________________________

_Sakura walked along the black fence. Its bars seemed to hover over her in a frightening way. She chose not to look at them for particular reasons._

_As she walked into the graveyard, she walked down a usual path she always took. It turns left then turns right and goes straight, at the far end of the pathway, all alone, sat a gravestone that she visited every day. The only thing, other than herself and Naruto, keeping the gravestone company was a cherry blossom tree. That hung over the gravestone, it kept it dry and made it livelier. No pun intended._

_She walked towards the tombstone, looking up she met eyes with a cat. It was black and it was sitting perfectly still on the gravestone. It's black fur seemed to shine brightly under the evening sun. It blinked a couple of times, then meowed._

_Sakura stared at the black cat. Its eyes stared sharply back. The creature meowed agian and jumped off the tombstone. It then sat down and licked its paws._

_Sakura smiled warmly as she stepped inch by inch, closer and closer to the animal, until she was right next to it. She stared down at the cat and she began to pet it._

_It didn't seem to enjoy being petted, so it back away. Showing its claws he meowed ferociously. The pinkette giggled as she laid the flowers she was holding onto the soft dirt where the gravestone lay. The cat then purred for a while and it began to crawl towards Sakura._

_"Oh now you like me huh?" She said smiling. The girl picked up the cat and stared into its eyes._

_"That's weird. " She then observed the cat's calm eyes more closely. "Since when to cats have red eyes, with three black pupils?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_June 15th_

_All seemed lost. Not exactly lost, but misplaced._

_Sasuke Uchiha was gone from the world. He wasn't with Orochimaru, he wasn't lurking around some village, he wasn't even trying to avenge his parents' death. He was gone. Well maybe not physically gone but his spirit was gone._

_You see, on June 15th Sasuke Uchiha, a son, a best friend and a rival, died. The day team seven formed and became a team. Ironic isn't it?_

_Sakura Hanuro wiped her tears away as she saw the laughing and cheering of ninjas from outside her window. The men were happy, happy that her love and friend was dead._

_Those men killed Sasuke; sadly Naruto was in their group. Their instructions were simple; bring Sasuke back dead or alive._

_Apparently, the choice was death. The group of men ran inside a pub, laughing and cheering men followed them gladly. Naruto was then left alone in the streets of Konoha. Sakura stared down at the teen. He was clenching and unclenching his fist. Frowning angrily he looked up._

_Sakura saw the blonde looking at a wanted poster. There was a picture of Sasuke, and it read below his name: 1,200,000 dollars. He grabbed the sign, ripping it off the wall he stared at it for a while._

_Sakura sighed; loosing interest she left the window. But she suddenly stopped, for she then heard a scream. Running towards the window she saw Naruto's back facing her, so she couldn't see the expression on his face. But there were ripped up shred of paper under his feet._

_He then fell to the ground. His arms lay limp beside him and his head was stretched back. He looked up at the sky. Again he screamed._

_Sakura shut her eyes, hoping to drown out the sound of his painful yelling. As he stopped, his gasping was the only thing she could hear. The sound of his gasping for air echoed through the streets._

_Sakura POV_

_I opened my eyes slightly, to see a boy lying on his knees, sobbing. I clasped my hand over my mouth, trying not to cry either. For his weeping was affecting me. He then wiped his eyes and stood up. One minute he was looking down at the floor, the next minute he was in the pub. Marching right in I heard his screaming and after a two short minutes, there was more yelling and crashing coming from inside the bar._

_I gasped. Running down the stairs I made a quick dash out the door. I ran across the pile of ripped and shredded papers, slowly I looked back at the pieces, that were on the floor._

_I ran inside the pub. But apparently I was too late. I looked around the, now trashed, room. Tables were flipped over and men were knocked out. I then started to breathe heavily, I was worried. I worried about Naruto._

_I saw a group of men looking at a broken window blood was leaking all over it. There was a trail from the middle of the room to the smashed window._

_I ran out of the pub and followed the blood to an alley. I peered into the darkness, and I saw a boy leaning against a garbage can. It was obviously Naruto, for he was sobbing quietly. Looking down shamefully I too started to sob._

_It must have caught his attention, for he shot his head up and looked right at me._

_"C-come on!" He then sloppily held up his fists. He grabbed his side in pain, yet he continued to fight._

_I walked closer as I wiped my tears away._

_He then stepped backwards tripping over a beer bottle, he fell slamming his head against the pavement._

_"I-m not scared of you." He continued to bark back._

_I smiled and held out my hand._

_"It's me Naruto" I said reassuringly._

_He blinked a couple of times. Noticing it was me he snatched my hand, and I pulled him up._

_"Sorry Sakura" He said, holding his side In pain. I saw the wound and his hand covered in blood. I alid my hand over his cut, healing it I looked up at him. I had to say something._

_"Naruto, Im sorry about Sasuke"_

_"No no, he was OUR friend, Im sorry about him too" He replied, as he patted my head._

_I looked up. In this darkness Naruto seemed almost cool, almost like he could cover up my wounded heart._

_I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his mouth. Naruto stepped back a bit, but I leaned forward more, deepening the kiss._

_He closed his eyes and started to get into it. He held my sides and he slammed me against the wall. Holding me against the cold brick, he chokingly admitted. "I ..Love you…Sakura"_

_Smirking I replied with a simple, "I know"_

_But from a distance the new couple didn't notice a black cat with blood red eyes staring right at them from the rooftops.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**i 3 black cats! mew mew**


	2. EP 2: The countdown begins

**here you go dude! Last scene was pretty hard to decribe.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto POV

As usual I walked down that same pathway. I had to visit Sasuke again, just like every other day. Sakura told me that we should always visit Sasuke's grave, to see how he is doing, and if he is spiritually rested. I walked along the black fence which seemed to go on forever. I held some flowers in my hand; Ino told me that these particular flowers represented friendship or something like that, so I decided to bring it to my best friend.

Walking along the rows of graves made me a bit depressed. And seeing Sasuke's grave makes me even more depressed. At least there was a beautiful tree standing tall right next to it. I walked up to the grave and stared down at it.

"This tree…" I touched the soft petals, picking some off gently I felt the texture. "…It's almost like Sakura." I looked up at the tall stature. It was perfectly healthy and it had a strange feel to it.

"It's like….the gravestone is Sasuke…and the tree is Sakura." I replied laying the flowers in front of the tombstone. "Sakura protects Sasuke; she hovers over him and protects him. She cares deeply about him. The tree shields the tombstone of rain, but the tombstone…gives the tree a meaning in life."

I then found myself smiling. I always felt like Sakura and Sasuke belonged together. They were pretty common, and even though Sakura never noticed it, Sasuke really cared for her. I looked at the tombstone angrily.

"But…you missed your chance! Now, she's mine!" I crossed my arms and shook my head proudly. I stopped my irrational thinking as I noticed that I was practically talking to a rock.

I looked at the tree more carefully again. Seeing its tall branches its strong trunk and it cat-like tail….

WAIT! What?! Cat tail? Since when do trees have tails? I walked around the tree to find that the tail disappeared. Looking up I met face to...uh…whiskers with a cat. Its shiny black fur, shined brightly.

"So you're the trees tail" I said dumbly.

The cat practically rolled its eyes at me. I blinked a few times.

"You just rolled your eyes!" I screamed pointing at the animal. It then completely ignored me by climbing up the tree. Higher and higher it went until it was at the top. The little tree wasn't so big actually it was probably a few feet, maybe like, 6 or 7 feet.

"You…rolled you eyes…just like Sasuke…used to do." I said shockingly, I almost didn't believe myself when I said this but, the cat reminded me of Sasuke. It was like the cat was Sasuke.

The animal blinked a few times before it found a place to sit. It rested on top of a sturdy branch and it looked out to the horizon.

I sighed as I leaned against the tree. Looking up I saw the cat's head bolt right up and look right at me. It jumped from the branch and onto my head.

"WHAT THE F!?" I screamed. Running around in circles I tried to tug the cat right off of me. The animal locked it's claws right into my head.

"What's happening here?"

I stopped all movement as my gaze turned towards Sakura. She looked at me confusingly, same did Hinata who was right behind here.

"Um Sakura…" I said.

"Oh! So you met Sasuke!" The pinkette screamed as she ran towards me. While Sakura was giving me a big hug the cat gently jumped off of my head and onto the ground.

"Yes I have met Sasuke before…" I gave Sakura a weird look. Did she totally forget that me and Sasuke were rivals?

"No no, I named the cat Sasuke" She said smiling at me.

"Why?" I gave her a puzzling look.

"Because…he reminds me of him!" She yelled happily as she picked up the cat and smashed him against her boobs.

Naruto stood there and practically got a nosebleed. But his gaze went from Sakura's rack to the cat. The animal was eyeing her chest!

"What the?" I said. The cat's trying to steal my girl?

"See he's so cute!" Sakura said as she started to kiss the cat's forehead.

'She's kissing him!?' I thought to myself. 'He's winning already!"

"Sakura…" I then snatched the cat and threw him behind me.

"Naru-"Sakura's mouth was then completely engulfed by my mouth. I made out with her until I couldn't even breathe anymore.

In the meantime, 'Sasuke' and Hinata were eyeing us angrily. They both clenched their fists in anger. 'Sasuke' made a coughing/choking noise before he trotted away. Hinata just laid a flower on Sasuke's grave, turned around and walked away.

Yes life was good, but I better keep an eye on that damn cat!

Normal POV

"So guess what I saw the other day!" Sakura said, taking a bite out of her ice cream.

"What?" asked Ino suspiciously.

"Well I saw a boy walking around Sasuke's gave!"

"Really?" asked Hinata. The girl seemed to be inattentive today. She's been like that ever since Naruto and Sakura started dating.

"What did he look like?" Ino asked eagerly. The blonde was almost on top of the table.

"Ino calm down" The girl instructed before she took another bite out of her ice cream." He was kinda cute too and if I didn't have Naruto I'd totally go for him." Sakura said not looking up from her treat.

Hinata's eyes opened wide. "You would date that boy instead of Naruto?" She asked

"Yea" Sakura said.

Everything became silent after a while until Ino burst out with a slutty comment.

"Even though I don't know him…I call dibs on his pe-"

"INO!" Hinata and Sakura shouted.

Ino froze for a second and the girls all laughed.

"Jeez Ino what drugs are you on?" Sakura said smiling.

"Shut up forehead!" Ino mocked back with a grin.

"Oh Ino your such a …. PIG!" Sakura yelled as she tackled Ino to the ground.

"Girls!" Hinata yelled. "Your wearing skirts!" She said to the two teens on the floor wrestling. "Oh man…You can't wrestle with skirts on!" Hinata shrieked.

The girls stopped fight only to look up at Hinata. The two teens opened their mouths to say something but were rudely interrupted by the restaurant manager. He kicked the girls out immediately.

-

"Aww we didn't even get our ice cream." Ino said.

"All your fault…" Sakura whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" The blonde then stopped her ranting. "Wait! I have an idea, why don't we wait near Sasuke's gravestone to see who the dude is?"

"What dude?" Sakura asked as she was texting Naruto. "Oh by the way, Naruto says hi" she replied, still not looking up.

"Sakura! The guy that you said you saw the other day!" Hinata said eagerly.

"Jeez Hinata what got into you all of the sudden?"

The black haired girl squeaked. "Uh…erm…Nothing" She replied with a whisper.

"Ok!" Ino then found a chair that was holding the door, to the restaurant, open. The girl then stood up on it and she made a somewhat (Dragon ball z: Ginyu force) kind of stance. "WE WILL GO AND FIND THAT BOY, AND WHEN WE MEET HIM…."

"WE!" Ino screamed

"WILL" Hinata said.

"text…." Sakura replied, breaking the enthusiastic speech. The pinkette then looked up from her cellphone only to notice that Ino and Hinata were glaring at her. "Oh..right…"

"FLIRT!"

-

Hinata POV

We all followed Sakura behind the beautiful tree that was still standing tall, right next to Sasuke's gravestone.

"Now we wait" Ino said as she took out a bag of corn chips. I was completely astonished. Number one the boy would hear her chomping and that would give us away, and two where did they come from?

"Ew." Sakura replied.

"What?" Ino said with a mouthful of corn chips in her mouth. I guess when she talked it kinda sounded like she was holding her tongue.

"Corn chips?"

"Whats so wrong about Corn chips?" Ino remarked.

"Nothing…." Sakura then looked at Hinata and whispered, "…but their so gross!"

"I heard that forehead!"

"Heard what? Piggy!"

The two teens then butted heads, literally. I mean they started head butting eachother. It was really silly, but I found it quite entertaining.

"Guys just shush!" I said. "I think that's him!"

Normal POV

The girls then ducked behind the tree. As they watched closely they saw Naruto coming towards the gravestone, holding flowers in his hands.

"Its Naruto!" Hinata whispered while blushing. Just looking at Naruto made her crazy.

Ino saw this and she curiously watched Hinata's reaction to Naruto. She could have sworn that Hinata was head over heels for that scrawny blonde kid, and even worse Sakura's boyfriend.

Naruto walked over to the gravestone and he carefully set the flowers down. He sighed while walking away. The boy seemed depressed and this made Sakura a little sad.

Silence.

"WELL! Wake me up when super hot guy comes." Ino replied while she laid down in the grass.

"The grass here is so soft." Hinata suggested while she too, laid down.

"Fine ill keep watch." Sakura said. But she was wondering where 'Sasuke' was. The cat was nowhere to be found. He would always hang out near here, but today he was gone.

-

After a couple of minutes or so Sakura to fell asleep too.

She found herself floating in water. Sasuke was there too, but he was sinking. He then hit the bottom of the floor and Sakura rushed, or swam to help him.

She touched his hand but his whole body was stone. Sakura gasped as she needed to come up for air. Not wanting to leave Sasuke behind she grabbed the stone figure, as she tried to swim to the surface.

Up there. She could see it. It was Naruto, Hinata and Ino. They were cheering her on. And strangely even though she was in water, he was still heavy. The statue still had its normal weight. She tried and tried, she stretched her hand out. Her fingers touched the surface. And the whole hand felt air.

At that one moment she looked down at the statue she was holding, it was alive. Sasuke was alive. He was…alive.

-

Sakura POV

I then awoke with a jolt. Sitting up I looked around, my dream scared me for a second there. Ino and Hinata were sleeping and it was getting dark outside.

"Crap"

I slowly got up and I rubbed my aching back. But what caught my attention was 'Sasuke.'

The cat was sitting on the tombstone. The animal looked up at the moon, and for a quick second I suddenly became dizzy. I came out from my hiding place. The creature's head bolted right at me. Its eyes were infixed in mine.

The cat then meowed and it seemed to snap me out of my trance.

"Sasuke? Where did-"

I then blinked my eyes a few times. Because what I saw was unreal. No really, It was not alive anymore, well HE was not alive anymore. For what I saw was Sasuke, he was sitting on his tombstone. His black hair was waving in the wind, and his eyes were as black as the night sky.

"Sasuke..." I repeated. I walked over to the boy. I then grabbed his arm, hoping that I would grab something, I did. I caught an actual arm, in my grasp I looked at the arm, I felt it carefully making sure I was not dreaming. I looked up at the figure making sure it was Sasuke. My Sasuke.

The boy looked at me. His eyebrows were raised, and with no expression on his face he only said.

"Get off.

* * *

**lol "get off" Can totally see Sasuke saying that.**


	3. EP 3: Day 1 of revenge

**AHH...more reviews please! Cookies to all the peoples who reviewed me! Thanks guys and girls!|  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A-are you real?" Was the only thing Sakura could say.

"…"

The boy tugged his arm away from Sakura. He was completely shirtless, and was covered in scars.

The girl watched him in his movements. He looked at her and his red eyes shone brightly. Sakura stared in them completely taken in. Sasuke stared into her green orbs. With no expression on his face he just merely looked away, this made Sakura come out of her trance.

Sasuke then jumped of the tombstone. He looked at the stone that was buried deep in the ground, with no expression on his face.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"That's rude…" Sasuke said. "…Knowing you, I thought you'd be all over me." He then touched the grave gently. He didn't look up at her when he talked; he was mainly focused on the tombstone.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something very rude. But before she could even do that the two teens looked at the now awake Ino.

"Hey Sakura…" Ino said while rubbing her eyes. "Hey you found 'Sasuke'!"

"Um yea…" Sakura said. "You see i-" but she was cut off by Ino running over to Sasuke.

The girl then seemed to look down at Sasuke's feet. For a second Sakura saw it, a cat. It was under Sasuke's feet.

"Sasuke what's that?" Sakura asked while staring at Sasuke, the boy didn't answer.

Ino then bent down and picked up the cat.

"Um...Sakura who are you looking at?" She asked Ino was obviously confused. She then petted the cat happily.

Sasuke looked down. He seemed sad.

"It's me…" He responded.

"Sasuke are you…the cat?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Of course 'Sasuke's a cat!" Ino yelled. "Jeez."

Sakura gulped as she looked at Sasuke. The boy began moving and the cat then jumped out of Ino's arms.

The two girls watched the cat walk over to the tree and climb up it.

But what Sakura saw was Sasuke walking over to the tree and he instantly climbed up it. But when he walked, the cat was always following him.

"Aw! 'Sasuke'!" Ino called.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered. "Sasuke!" She then yelled. "SASUKE!" She was now screaming. The girl felt tears slip out of her eyes. Sasuke just looked down he had a concerned look on his face. Her voice had become hoarse.

"I-I missed you so much!" She then fell to the ground. Ino watched as the girl was going into somewhat madness.

"Sakura! It's just a cat!" Ino said as she hugged Sakura. "It's … just a cat."

Hinata woke up from the screams. "What's wrong?" She asked.

The girl saw Sakura lying on her knees with Ino hugging her.

"Sakura!" Hinata called out.

"Come on Sakura we need to go home now." Ino said as she lifted Sakura up to her feet. Hinata walked over and she looked at Sakura with a concerned face.

"No…I need to stay here, there's more questions." Sakura whispered.

Ino and Hinata looked at each other; neither of them heard a single word she said.

Sakura looked up. "Will you be here tomorrow?!" She asked. She then began to climb the tree too. "I…we missed you so much."

Sasuke just looked up at the moon. "I might be." He responded with a plain face on.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, she then grabbed his hand. Tears streaming down from her face she said,

"You better be."

-

It was a foggy Sunday morning, and Sakura was going to visit Sasuke. She got a couple flowers from Ino and she headed straight to the graveyard. It began with a simple yet eager walk, but then it turned out to be an exciting run. She couldn't wait to see him, and to see if she was crazy. Careful she wasn't lost through the fog, she arrived at his grave. But nobody was here. Hell, she couldn't even see through all of the fog.

She looked around but all she could see was his tombstone. Walking over to it she placed the flowers down onto the soft ground.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said. She then began to pray. Closing her eyes she started to say,

"If yesterday was a dream, then I hope you rest in peace." She then opened her eyes and standing right there was Sasuke.

"Nice…" He said.

"Uh…" She then stepped backwards. "W-why are you here?"

Sasuke then jumped off the tombstone and he disappeared into the fog.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she ran after him.

"I'm your angel…" Sasuke said.

"Angel? I can't see you, come out!" Sakura yelled.

She then felt breathing down her neck.

"I said, Im your angel."

"…what do you mean?" she responded without turning around.

The boy looked away. "I was sent to watch over you." He then closed his eyes. "Out of everybody in the world I was randomly chose to watch over you."

A smile formed on her lips. "It must be fate." She said.

The boy closed his eyes. "Fate huh?" He has blank expression on his face, but Sakura, being the way that she is, always helped him release his emotions.

"…" the girl looked at him. "I still can't see you." Reaching out into the thick fog, she felt something soft and cold. Looking more closely she noticed she was touching his face.

He then opened his eyes. His red orbs shone through the fog.

"You found me, stupid." He responded with a small smirk.

"Your face…its cold." She confusingly said, but strangely she wasn't surprised. "So…your suppose to watch over me and always stay with me?"

"Until you die…" He stated finishing her sentence.

"Until I die?" Sakura then giggled and looked down, with a fake smile she replied, "I should die now then…"

Sasuke looked up at her. He was confused.

"…you hate hanging out with me." Sakura said.

"I do." He answered back, still his face was plain, emotionless.

Sakura looked up, tears in her eyes. How could somebody say that without emotion on they're face? She tried to scan his face, but the fog was getting heavier.

"…I wonder how much you've grown." Sasuke responded.

"Me too." She smiled. Wiping away her tears with one hand, she reliazed the other was still holding Sasuke's cheek. She blushed a bit and stepped back quickly.

Looking at the same hand, she extended it towards the boy. She then felt a cold hand wrap around her fingers.

"Guardian angel at your service…" He said in a boring tone.

"…" Sakura looked up and smiled. The fog was clearing, looking closer Sasuke saw the smile of a innocent girl.

But happiness turned to a frown. Remembering Naruto he tightened slightly on Sakura's grip. Naruto was dating Sakura. His Sakura.

_His_ Sakura. Now he must get revenge, the power of revenge still flows through his veins. Naruto was dead to him now. Naruto practicly stabbed him in the heart.

His heart hurt badly. Like it was ripped out of his chest.

* * *

**MAN! just you wait and see what will happen next.**


	4. EP 4: Day 2 of revenge

**Hiya!**

I hope you guys like my story so far…but I wish I got more reviews T.T

Ah…well. Cookies for you all!

-Throws cookies-

By the way…thanks for all the reviews that people have gave to this dumb story!

* * *

"So your dating Naruto now?" Sasuke said with thick lids. He was sitting on Sakura's dresser reading a book, well pretending to read a book. He looked up to see Sakura trying on shoes. The boy only rolled his eyes. He felt completely ignored, mainly because he was completely ignored. "Your not even going out…he's coming over, remember?"

Sakura still trying on a pair of boots stopped all movement to give Sasuke a glare. "I know that!" She put her hands on her hips. "But…" Blushing madly the girl giggled the rest of her sentence away.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes again. Continuing to his reading he kept thinking of ways to torture Naruto, and ways on how to break the couple up.

He wasn't jealous. Not at all. He just…didn't think Naruto deserved Sakura. She was WAY to good for him.

But his heart hurt. Maybe being a ghost does this to you. Sasuke looked past his book again, to see Sakura fixing her beautiful pink hair. Sasuke immediately looked away after he caught himself staring at Sakura.

"I don't think I look pretty." Sakura said sadly.

Sasuke perked up as he threw the book aside, it then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He jumped off the dresser and walked towards Sakura.

Really she looked beautiful. Her hair was shining pink and she wore a dark blue dress with white outlines. The color greatly admired her eyes and her warm smile.

"It looks…good" He replied, with no emotion.

Sakura turned around smirking she grabbed Sasuke's neck and jumped behind him. She then grabbed his shoulders and began to massage them.

"Relax Sasuke" she replied smiling. But the sudden urge came when she saw and felt his perfect shoulders. She stared at them for a while until she laid her head down. She even shocked herself; it was almost as if by instinct she was cuddling his body. Sasuke felt a shock shoot to his brain. Almost like a secret switch was turned on. The boy started to breath heavy and he suddenly got dizzy. Just from laying her head on his shoulder, Sasuke was getting more and more turned on, until she said three little words that made him snap.

"Sa…su…ke…." She whispered in his ears. The boy was about to go on a rampage of emotions. But he calmed himself down. He couldn't show Sakura his thoughts; he couldn't show her what he was thinking and what he was trying to dodge, his emotions.

But bursting through the door came Naruto.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried out with a huge grin on his face.

"Naruto!" Sakura said. She then let go of Sasuke's shoulders, and up until then loneliness struck upon his body.

The couple hugged each other. And Sasuke was just waiting for them to stop. But they wouldn't. Naruto even got to the point where he touched Sakura's ass. Sasuke had the right mind to come over there and kick Naruto in the balls. But the boy stopped himself. He didn't care that they were dating. He knew he didn't care.

The couple then let go of eachother until they just made out. Sasuke stared at the two. He didn't exist to them at all. He was invisible. It was killing him.

The boy walked towards the door until he heard his name being called.

"'SASUKE!'" Naruto yelled.

The Uchiha clenched his fists. **Naruto** **came over and patted the cat **between Sasuke's feet**.**

"Don't say my name!" Sasuke screamed. The boy then punched Naruto in the face, but no flying across the room in pain occurred. No 'hey Sasuke!'. No nothing.

**But in Naruto's eyes the cat just meowed and pawed the boy's fingers.**

Sakura saw this and she jumped a bit to see Sasuke screaming in anger. The worst part was Naruto didn't hear a thing he was saying. Sasuke was just yelling out random words until his voice became hoarse.

It was sad and pitiful to see to see Sasuke act this way.

The Uchiha gave up on all efforts and walked away.

**Naruto watched the cat leave the room. **

Sasuke left the room in pure anger. He looked across from him and he pounded the wall with his fist, but surprisingly he went through the wall.

He looked back at the small room to see the couple make out.

**A black cat hisses in anger. Showing its cut claws, it hides in shame.**

The black haired boy heard moaning and panting coming from the bedroom. He didn't dare peek. He didn't care if they were doing it or if they were just making out. But he truthfully didn't care. Right?

-

Naruto POV

"Naruto…wait…stop" Sakura said between kisses.

I stopped. "What?"

"I…need to pee…" Sakura asked as she lifted herself from the bed.

I gave her a curious look as she darted out the room.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered. But the boy was nowhere to be found. He was in the house, but where?

Sadly he was closer to me.

I was sitting there on the bed starring out at the window when I heard a slight noise. I felt the presence of strong chakra.

**"You….have done…." I then heard a slight whisper.**

**"Huh?" I turned around to see 'Sasuke'. "Hey cat." I replied.**

"Naruto…" Sasuke said staring at Naruto straight in the eyes.

**"…you shouldn't…." **

**"What?" I then stood up from the bed. **

"..have done that." Sasuke stated.

**"Who's there?" I asked. I turned around to see the walls covered in Uchiha eyes. Red eyes were glaring at me. This wasn't a dream. **

**"Naruto….you shouldn't have done this" The voice was clear as a bell.**

**"Sasuke?" I replied.**

"I hate you…You don't…"

**"…know how it feels" **

**"Know how it feels?" I said as i fell to my knees. "Feel what?" It was obviously a sign, and not a good one.**

"Naruto? Did you find 'Sasuke'?" Sakura's voice was heard through the darkness.

"Saku-" I was then cut off by a light.

-

Sakura came into the room to find Naruto standing with 'Sasuke' in his hands.

Sasuke stood there next to Naruto.

"AH! You found 'Sasuke'!" Sakura said. She then looked at Sasuke annoyingly and regretfully. The boy only looked away angrily.

"Sakura what are you staring at?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Nothing!!" She replied.

Sasuke just merely rolled his eyes. He then flicked his wrist and the cat scratched Naruto across the face.

Naruto fell backwards. He yelled in pain and Sakura bent down to tend his wound. Giving Sasuke a quick glare she went to get a bandage.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was staring directly at him. Their eyes met.

Sasuke was shocked and confused. Hoping that Naruto didn't actually notice him and maybe something behind him, Sasuke glanced. He noticed it was a picture, that's what Naruto was staring at.

It was the group seven picture. Sasuke was giving an angry glare showing his back towards Naruto. While the blonde was giving Sasuke a frustrated look he had his arms crossed tightly around his torso. Sakura was in between the two boys and she was smiling joyfully. Kakashi had it hands on the boy's heads.

It looked like a dysfunctional group.

Like a group of children. But at that time Sasuke didn't actually know that……they were children.

-

Sasuke POV

It was irritating to see the girl that you like, making out with some other man in front of you. I held back and luckily I controlled myself.

I watched as Naruto started to grab Sakura's breasts. She gasped in shock and then she started to pant heavier.

"Can't wait huh Naruto?" I asked.

Sakura's eyes shot open. Still making out she glared at me angrily.

I raised an eyebrow curiously. Strangely it was fun messing around with her head. I then made a naughty smirk at Sakura.

She still continued kissing Naruto, but in the process she gave me a curious look. I then walked over to the bed and looked down at the now hot and sweaty teens.

"Having fun…" I asked as I lay down next to the pinkette, she was close to her orgasm you could clearly see it in her eyes. I had to torture her somehow too. I mean why would I _only _torture Naruto and not his girlfriend, Sakura?

She then sat up and Naruto continued to toy and mess around with her.

I raised a eyebrow as I saw Naruto reach for her womanhood. Reacting without knowing, I instantly pushed Naruto. He fell backwards and slammed his head against the wall.

The girl shocked and surprised was in a sitting position, her lips were swollen and she was breathing franticly. I had to do something; you know to complete my revenge.

"What's wrong…Sa…ku...ra?" I whispered quietly in her ear as I snuck up behind her and licked her neck.

I saw the girl go into a total orgasm as she screamed in pleasure.

Naruto stood up as he rubbed his head.

"Sakura? Is your house haunted?"

"Maybe…" Sakura said between breaths. I noticed she was practically talking to me at this point.

I shrugged my shoulders as I saw Sakura lead Naruto out of her room. I heard from outside the door;

"Sorry Naruto…maybe there is a ghost in my room. I should probably get an exterminator." She then giggled.

At the end of the conversation I heard Naruto's obnoxious laugh, rolling my eyes I laid down on Sakura's bed. Her pillows smelled like strawberries and I found myself inhaling her scent deeply. I widened my eyes when I realized that I was jealous and obsessed.

I backed away from the pillow slowly. I was NOT in love with her. I couldn't be. I wasn't when I was little, how could I be now?

I looked at the group seven picture again.

Sakura she looked so happy.

I closed my eyes. Trying to concentrate my thoughts i imagined a plan.

"Now that im dead…I'll follow two simple and easy rules." Ill definitely get revenge for what Naruto did to me and the best part was Naruto couldn't even fight back. I, very easily with my nail, wrote the two rules behind Sakura's bed.

No. 1 Make Sakura fall in love with me.

No. 2 Destroy Naruto Uzumaki.

I grinned at my plans. Oh yes, being dead was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

* * *

**N/A:**

Wow now the revenge begins. You'll now be reading about Sasuke trying to ruin Naruto's life and trying to get Sakura back.

By the way…For the people that DO read this N/A and that DO read my other Naruto stories, I'll probably be making the next chapter for "What ninjas do for fun" soon.

I hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy holidays! ^^


	5. EP 5: Day 1 renewal

Wow…i really need more reviews…

Come on people!

Your lowering my confidence…..

Anyways this chapter is gonna be good and if your reading this sentence then….

…stop reading that and read the **story **baka!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Its been really tough.

Sakura and Naruto are going on a date soon. She's getting ready right now and….i can't take it!

Im jealous and I hate that emotion!

I feel like dieing….well coming alive then dieing…again….

Anyway iv'e been following my plan but, its not going so well, since Sakura can see me and Naruto can't…

Ive tried to torture Naruto as much as I can but….

He's so clueless its not working. Like the other day.

I wrote in big words with blood : DIE NARUTO UZUMAKI….

But Naruto didn't even notice. Sakura saw it and she quickly cleaned up the wall!

Then when we got home she ignored me for hours.

Its like …. God is trying to tell me something…

"I have a plan…" …… "…I'll go to lady tsunade's room and try to find a jutsu were I come back to life!"

They have to have that there somewhere.

-

"Sasuke you are my angel right?" Sakura said while fixing her hair.

"Yes…"

"Then refer to me as master…." She spoke emotionless.

"What! No way…" The boy turned around and sat on her bed,

"Oh pretty please Sasuke!" She crawled over to where he was sitting.

"Don't beg….."

Sakura had stars in her eyes.

"….master"

She jumped for joy and hugged the boy tightly. He became dizzy and almost fainted.

He chuckled a bit and looked up at her. He seemed so naive and innocent for that one second. His eyes shined when the moon hit them. For that moment green shined with black.

"Oi! Sasuke…." She held his hands.

He blushed a bit. He turned his head trying to show that he didn't care.

"What?" He replied.

"…I love you…" She responded.

Sasuke looked at her but she was already opening the door to leave. The door shut tightly and Sasuke sat on the bed completely confused.

"She…loves me….?"

Why was he happy? Why was he jumping for joy?

He stood up. Walking downstairs he saw Sakura and Naruto leaving.

He smirked. "Sakura!"

"…." She looked at him.

"….im not watching over you tonight…" he stated. "Got plans…."

She nodded slowly.

"Sakura why are you nodding?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke flew off. He flew into buildings, going right through them.

Finally arriving at the hokage's house, he went right up into the office. Tsunade was there but she was sleeping. He sighed as he went through the bookshelf. He grabbed a scroll and looked at Tsunade.

She was still fast asleep.

He sighed as he went through the scroll. It was probably hours later and he still didn't find one thing about coming back to life.

He looked around, spotting a giant scroll with a skull on it, he dropped the scroll he was holding. Sadly it woke up the hokage .

She jolted up and then fell smack down on her desk. "Tsunade?" He walked over and looked at her.

She snorted a bit. He chuckled as his fingers pulled the scrolls remains out.

This scroll had Dark chakra. It was keeping the whole thing together. And the Justus were all involved with darkness. Luckily Orochimaru taught Sasuke some Dark chakra moves.

He found a jutsu and It was exactly what he was looking for. Without reading the important sign that was written in the book as **important:**, he did the jutsu.

Suddenly a black cloud formed in the sky. Dark chakra flowed through out his body. He started to float in the sky. He felt power! He felt….nothing.

The dark clouds went away and the darkness died down. Sasuke fell and his head his the table.

"It was…. All…. a light show?" he said.

He looked at Tsunade, she was still sleeping. Even though the desk broke under his weight, this old hag was still asleep.

He got up and cracked his neck.

"Well that was completely usless." He said as he climbed out the window, leaving the room a complete mess.

In the mean time, shizune was walking into the office. She saw the mess and gasped, which woke Tsunade up.

"SHIZUNE!" the woman stood up on her broken desk "you did this!!?"

Shizune cowered in fear. "No lady tsunade!"

"Don't screw with me!" she screamed through a chair out the window.

Conveniently it landed next to Sasuke.

"Hm….wonder why it didn't work?" He continued to ponder while flying office equipment was landing next to him or just missing him.

He stopped for a second and I giant bookshelf landed…..in front of him.

He continued to walk around the bookshelf. Acting like nothing happened.

When he arrived at Sakura's house she was asleep on the couch. He shoes were sloppidly laying next to the couch.

"Was she waiting for me?" He smiled.

Actually smiled…

He walked over to the sleeping girl and looked down. He touched her hair gently.

"..Pink.."

He leaned down trying to pick her up. He lifted her in his arms, trusts me he was just as shocked as you.

He's a ghost how could he….?

Maybe love?

He laid the girl down on her bed.

Caressing her face he laid down next her.

"Sasuke?" She yawned rubbing her eyes.

"yea…." He responded coldly.

"….hold me…." She wrapped her arms around him.

They layed there until she fell asleep now it was just Sasuke. He looked down at the sleeping form next to him.

"I….i love…..you too…."

Apparently the moon's light was affecting his brain.

First he smiled then he said I love you?

Did Sasuke change or what?

-

In the morning Sasuke awoke next to a pink haired beauty and a angry yet confused Naruto.

He looked up, the sun shined on his face. On instinct he held is hand in front of his face.

"Sasuke?"

He sat up.

"Are you….real?"

Sasuke was completely confused, was Naruto talking to him?

"Heh…that's what Sakura said…." Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura woke up and found Naruto looking at Sasuke.

"Naruto?" She said.

The boy looked at Sakura then Sasuke.

"Sa…suke…" He replied.

Sasuke watched the boy sob.

"Your….back…"

"Ya…im …back…"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A **

**OMFG!!! SHOCKERS!!!!**

**Lol anyways….you'll see what'll happen.**

**Ding ding! Sasuke VS Naruto!**


	6. EP 6: Day 2 of renewal

**Wow! Now that's what im taking about!!**

**Kyaa ^^ many reviews…**

**Sniffle, I feel your love…..**

***wipes eyes***

**Group hug!**

***you walk away***

**More reviews!...lol**

** im so selfish….**  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Heh, Hey Naruto you have some competition now…" said Kiba as he punched Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto, who was an angry and confused mess at the moment, was watching Sasuke smirk while holding Sakura's hand. He pointed to her finger, said something and she began to laugh.

Naruto sneered. "Yea right!" He folded his arms.

Sakura then looked up at the Uchiha and smiled. Sasuke looked down at his shoes and said something. Sakura smiled and responded to his question.

The two boys watching the _love fest_ couldn't hear a thing the two flirting teens were saying.

"He seems _really_ talkative…maybe something happened when he was dead?" Kiba asked as he stared at the two flirting teens.

Naruto gave Sasuke a suspicious glare. "Why'd he come back? I mean im happy, but I feel like …. they're both hiding something."

Sasuke leaned down towards Sakura he was inches away from her lips, but she hesitated and looked at Naruto.

Smiling she told Sasuke something and ran off to greet her boyfriend.

Sasuke stood there completely ignored.

-

Sasuke POV

I stood there watching **_my girl_** talking to that _loser._

I looked away. I couldn't watch this anymore. No more…

It was irritating. But now I was alive! I can do something.

Just need to get Naruto out of the way.

Sasuke walked down the road. Shoving his hand in his back pocket, he starred at the rising sun.

I was just woken up by a confused/angry Naruto and a smexy Sakura. They gave me new clothes, a white long sleeved shirt with black pants. I even caught Sakura starring at my ass, and y'know I just _had_ to get her back.

I was tugged outside and I was greeted by my all old teammates. It was a big reunion. You'd think I'd be happy to see Naruto but, I wasn't.

This emotion it bothered me deeply.

I looked back at Sakura… she was hugging Naruto. I bit my lip as I stared at my shoes.

She said something to the blonde, he grinned happily.

Still looking down I frown to myself. My emotions, my old emotions were coming back.

"Sasuke!" called Sakura. I looked up at her. She was sitting up on a grassy hill. No Naruto next to her, perfect…

I kept a plain face as I ran up the hill.

"Yea?" I asked.

"We're all going to eat … do … you wanna come?" She bit her lip, while she fiddeled with a piece of grass.

I stared at the petite girl. Bending down I held her cheeks into my hands. "You nervous?" I felt the heat of her blush on my fingers.

I got up and left the blushing and completely shocked girl. "Don't worry; I'll be on my best behavior." I responded.

She smiled as she extended her hand. I grabbed it and pulled her up, which led to her crashing into me and us falling backwards down the hill.

I looked at her angrily as I took a clump of dirt off my head.

"Sorry" she said sticking her tongue out at me.

-

Naruto POV

There was something going on…Its like I have to compete with "zombie boy"  
here just to get my girl.

She is rejecting him I can see that, but…

"Naruto."

…its like im jealous.

"Naruto?"

Damn it why does he have to be better than me…

"Hey Naruto."

Damn you Uchi-

"Naruto! You freaked dumbass!"

I woke up out of my daydreaming to see a very angry Choji.

"Sorry I replied…" Rubbing the back of my head I ordered my meal.

Sasuke ordered his too. So did the rest of the gang.

Really throughout the table it was me and Sasuke exchanging angry glares at each other. Ino was flirting with Sai, Hinata was covering her eyes. Choji was _dying_ from hunger. Shikamaru was playing footsies with Temari and Tenten and Neji were making lovey dovey eyes at each other.

Sakura was actually looking at me and Sasuke. She could sense the anger between us, she's always had that ability every since we became a team.

Of course, Sasuke and I had to sit across from each other. Sakura was sitting next to me and on her other side was Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari.

Sitting next to me was… Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke and Sai.

Sasuke was giving me death glares and I was giving them right back to him. Until something broke our eyes out of our glares.

It was Hinata who was asking Sasuke a question. "So Sasuke…You were 'sasuke all along?' She giggled.

Sasuke grunted as he sipped his drink. It was annoying that everybody was referring to him as a damn cat.

In the meantime, I was talking to Shikamaru. "Shika! Thats my feet!" I screamed as I kicked him under the table.

The boy blushed as he continued to search the table for Temari's feet.

As I was glaring at Shika i spotted Sakura talking to Sasuke and I just _had_ to intervene.

"Hey!" I called out as I kissed Sakura's cheek.

The girl giggled as she turned her gaze towards me.

Sasuke's head was so low it looked like it was going to roll down the table. He gulped down his entire drink until he asked for more.

"Sasuke that's beer, you don't want too much of that…" Sakura said with a concerned look.

"Eh?" Sasuke said as he drank the entire beer bottle in one gulp. He sighed with relief when he was done.

The whole table looked at him with a O.o expression.

"What?" He asked confusingly.

The group shrugged, holding up their drink they all called out "cheers!"

Eventually I had to pull my drink up there too. But what caught my attention was Sakura screaming out,

"To Sasuke!"

The group repeated the words with smiles and laughs.

I didn't celebrate in the fun at all.

"No no, to Sakura…for having faith in me…" Sasuke replied quietly. He looked away trying to show that he didn't care.

"Don't be embarrassed Sasuke." Ino said giggling

Sasuke looked at Ino smirking, he shifted his gaze towards Sakura.

Sakura smiled as she crashed her glass into Sasuke's. She blushed and I bit my lip.

"Um…Sasuke don't forget Naruto…" Neji replied.

"Yea yea whatever…." Sasuke said as he drank his entire glass.

I looked over at Sakura and she too drank her drink all up.

They sighed when they finished. Laughing hysterically they both fell over.

Great now they were **both** drunk. (I 3 it when Sasuke's drunk ^^)

There was a great silence throughout the group, a deep awkward silence.

I stared at the teens surrounding me and they all gave me the same look.

Pity.

-

Sakura stumbled in Naruto's grasp.

It was time to go. Sakura was drunk as a skunk. Sasuke was O.K. Naruto was completely worried about Sakura so he went to help her.

"Woah!" He stated as he almost dropped his girlfriend.

Sasuke wobbled over to the group. "Hey can I join?"

"No…I can hold her y-"

Naruto looked over to see an arm wrap around his back. He looked past Sakura to notice a slightly drunk Sasuke helping.

Yes helping his old teammates.

He walked Sakura down the street with Naruto. It was an Otaku moment and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Y'know…I'll help you, even if you're mad at me…" Sasuke replied in this annoyed tone.

His reply made Naruto's lips form a grin. "Ok…" He said.

As they arrived home and said goodbye to their friends Naruto climbed up the stairs with Sakura in his arms and Sasuke following him.

He laid the girl down on her bed. Starring at her Naruto grinned.

"I…." Naruto noticed Sasuke talking so he turned around.

"…forgot….how much fun this place was…" Sasuke looked up with a blank face.

Naruto tilted his head and grinned.

It was a beautiful sight. The moon shined down at the two former team members. Their hair shined in the light and it was a quiet moment.

"Naruto?" Sakura said she looked up at the blonde.

"I think you should go…" Naruto said to Sasuke, turning his back to his best friend.

Sasuke stepped backwards slowly.

He was waiting for Sakura to notice him, or to at least hear her say goodnight.

He opened the door slowly. Looking back he heard a slight moan…

"Good night….Sasuke…" He then saw a frail hand wave goodbye.

He smirked and replied with an,

"Good night Sakura….love you…" closing the door behind him he stepped out into the hallway.

Naruto wide eyed looked down at Sakura.

…………..i love you? She was his girlfriend. Naruto's girlfriend. He grabbed Sakura's shirt and pulled it off.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I'm the only one who can have you Sakura…." Naruto answered. He had a certain lust in his eyes and Sakura didn't like it at all.

Tonight, you will see what Naruto regrets, even to this day.

-

Sasuke was about to leave when he heard a scream come from upstairs.

He looked up the staircase confused.

He then heard grunts and gasps.

Sasuke …. Thinking the worst possible thing ran upstairs but the closer he got to Sakura's door the more and more the groaning and moaning increased.

Sasuke was frozen. It was like walking in on your parents!

The boy slid against the wall, until he was crouching.

"NO!"

"Please Sakura…."

"Im…not ready…."

"But…"

"Please stop!"

Sasuke covered his ears, anything to stop the moaning.

He was leaning against the wall trying to shut out the panting and the gasping.

He opened one eye and he saw it through the crack of the door.

Sakura's frail hand, moving back and forth hanging limply off the bed. Sasuke closed his eyes.

That was supposed to be **him and Sakura**…That was **their** time!

No this wasn't about **their time,** he was her….guardian. This pink haired girl, he was protecting her. He **had** to protect her.

"Naruto….no!" A grunt was heard.

"Sakura….i love you so much…."

"Naruto….im…ah!" Sasuke heard panting. "….please if you love me….stop"

The black haired boy couldn't believe what he was doing. He was like a scared boy.

He got up slowly. Hopefully they ….

Sasuke walked down the hall. Hearing gasps of pain and "No!"

He opened the door, barged in and hovered over Naruto who was ripping Sakura's clothes off.

"I- I thought you left…" Naruto dumbly replied…

Sasuke was breathing heavily. He was mad, no furious.

"…where…" Sasuke said quietly. "….could I possibly go?" He stared at Naruto. "I live here….with Sakura…"

Naruto looked down at his girlfriend, completely ashamed he climbed off of the pinkette.

"Im….her guardian Naruto…." Sasuke replied. Naruto gave the boy a curious look.

"And when somebody says stop, no, don't…..it's called **rape**."

* * *

**N/A**

**Just wait and see…**

**Girls and boys….**

**But remember reviews are awesome!**

**…….**

**Yea…**


	7. EP 7: Day 1 of kiddyness

**Gahh!**

**You guys rock!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and at the N/A ill answer or add to your comments! ^^**

* * *

After that little episode last night, Sasuke and Naruto have grown more apart.

It hurts me, and obviously they're fighting over me.

I feel like I'm the one at fault here sadly I was the one who kissed Naruto first. Was, Sasuke watching the whole time? Was he there all this time?

When he died I thought my life was over and when I started to date Naruto, it was getting even more confusing.

But now that Sasuke back…I feel a certain peace..

And I'm happy when im around him.

But who do I choose?

Naruto.

Or

Sasuke?  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting outside.

They' were both staring at the passing people. They had no words to say.

Naruto would take quick glances at Sasuke, probably to check his emotion. But it was always the same.

Angry.

"I'm really mad Naruto" Sasuke said staring down at his cup of coffee.

Naruto looked up at Sakura's bedroom window. "Im..I...didnt know…what I was doing…"

Sasuke looked up. "I know…you can't resist, she's so…."

"touchable?" Naruto finished Sasuke's sentence.

"Yea…"

…….

"Well she's asleep now…" Sasuke said standing up.

"She's going to break up with me…" Naruto said.

Sasuke stared down at the blonde boy. He sighed. "Yea probably…"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "Oh well….It won't ruin us…"

"Yea…." Sasuke looked up at the moon.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "hey?"

"hn?"

"You staying here? I mean in Konoha."

Sasuke smirked "That's what iv'e been thinking about."

Naruto grinned a toothy smile. In disgust Sasuke walked into the house, leaving a confused and slightly irritated Naruto behind.

He climbed up the stairs and into Sakura's room.

"Hey sleepyhead…."

"Hey…" the petite girl replied. She was lying on her bed staring at the door.

"Y'know…" Sasuke sat on her bed.

"..you look really smexy in that pose…" For that comment Sasuke got hit on the head.

"Sasuke!" Sakura sat up. She pouted and that made Sasuke even more turned on.

Before they knew it they were staring at each other. Into each other's eyes.

The weird part was, they weren't turning away.

Sasuke smirked as he leaned towards Sakura. The girl backed away a bit, until she too leaned forward herself. They were inches away from kissing.

But the quiet moment was interrupted by Naruto running into the room screaming.

"ANBU!" He yelled, running into the room jumping onto Sakura's bed.

"Naruto, what?" Sasuke replied angrily. This knucklehead interrupted **their time**.

Sakura looked outside, anbu were all over the place.

"Oh my gosh…" Sakura said.

"Crap, they're looking for me…." Sasuke replied.

Naruto gulped. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a concerned face.

The black haired boy turned around and looked at the couple.

"Guys…" He smirked. "…you belong together."

Naruto and Sakura only replied with a "ehhh???"

Sasuke opened the window. "Im here" he called out.

"Sasuke! We just got you back!" Naruto yelled out as he grabbed the boy's back.

"Sakura help me!" The blonde called out while he tried to keep Sasuke from jumping.

Sakura stood still. "Naruto let Sasuke go…"

Naruto and even Sasuke turned around completely shocked.

Sakura looked up at the black haired boy. She got up from her bed and walked directly in front of him.

"Man … you've gotten taller Sasuke-kun…"

She then smacked Sasuke right in the face.

The boy was utterly confused and Naruto was completely shocked.

"Get….out…" Sakura replied through sobs.

Sasuke touched his cheek. Wincing from the pain he stared at his two former teammates.

He climbed out of the window….and without a word….he was gone.

-

Sasuke POV

They handled me roughly. Yanking me by the arm and throwing me right in front of the hokage.

She stared down at me angrily. I looked up at the window, only to see Naruto hugging Sakura.

I sighed. Great now I made them get back together.

They clasped handcuffs around my wrists.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked. I glared at the anbu leader.

He smirked and some other anbu chuckled.

"Heh, I don't know, but we'll see what that **scroll **will do." He answered my freshly. He patted my cheeks and I tugged my face away from his dirty hands.

I gave him a questioning look. What did he mean by…_the scroll_?

They yanked me again. I followed, hoping that soon everything will be cleared up.

When we arrived at the hokage's building they sat me in a chair. Shined a light at me and sat me in front of the hokage, again.

I rolled me eyes.

"I can't …. Really see" I said.

"Sasuke …"

I looked up and my nose dug deep in between tsunade's boobs.

"Ah!" I yelled pushing away from the gigantic breasts. I fell backwards and slammed my head against the floor.

Tsunade stared down at me.

"Can you turn off that damn light!!" I shouted. I was getting irritated. Really irritated.

I flipped myself up and somehow I was on my feet. I looked at the light, kicked it and with a spark it went out.

Darkness.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade screamed. "Listen to me!"

I couldn't see a thing except the moon, which provided the only light in this room.

I backed up until I hit a body. We both fell to the ground and without a sound I was lifted like a piece of paper or a rag doll.

I opened my eyes to see Tsunade staring at me.

"Sasuke…did you open the forbidden scroll?" She asked.

I looked at her, I only had two choices:

Lie.

-or-

Tell the truth.

"No…" I replied. Well thought out Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I know your lying" I frowned.

"Obviously…you did the jutsu that was in the scroll, because it was flipped open to the part where people can come back to life and…you were dead….so It all made sense…"

I grunted.

"Sasuke…ninjas should not reveal themselves so easily." She smiled.

I looked up at her and smirked. "Neither should they be weak". I spoke out.

Breaking the ropes with brute strength I back fisted the anbu behind me. Opening the door quickly I ran out chuckling to myself.

"Sasuke!"

I looked behind me to see a angry tsunade….just standing there?

I stopped my running.

"…Did you read the important sign!?" She screamed.

I shook my head no.

Sighing she walked over to me.

I held my fists up in defense. I was ready for anything she would throw at me. Literally.

"Sasuke…it said if you do the jutsu…you'll.."

"What?" I was getting a bit nervous.

"…be turned into a certain age…." She replied staring at her feet.

"A certain age?"

"Well…one moment you'll be young next moment… you'll be old a crusty…"

"Like you?"

She gave me a death glare.

I stood there smirking. "Yea right!"

She looked up at me, only to see me walking away. "Sasuke it could happen at any moment!" She called out.

I shook my head. No way in hell that could possibly happen.

It would mean I would have to go through puberty, agia-

In a poof of smoke….I was suddenly changed to a 8 year old.

I looked at myself. "Oh my fuc-"

My mouth was then covered. I looked over my shoulder to see tsunade smirking.

I rolled my eyes. Knew this was coming.

"Told ya so!" she said giggling.

My way of responding was very manly…in its own way,

"Ever since I came to this place life has been retarded and …really, really, dumb".

Tsunade smiled. She was holding in her laugh.

I gave her a curios look and before I knew it I was already talking like a 8 year old.

-

"Ok so, tell me one more time?"

"Every day I will be changed into a different age."

"Will it ever stop?"

"Yes…it should when I reach my original age."

"And what age was that?"

"17 dumbass…"

"Hey! A- a…. how old are you again?"

"I think im, 8…"

"Oh…a 8 year old should not be cursing!"

"Oh so sorry…..asshole…"

"S-shut up!"

"Hn."

"Guys!" Sakura screamed, cutting in front of the two boys. "We can do this!"

"Sakura…look at me…" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked down at the boy. She blushed and in a second she hugged the small child."Sasuke! Your soo cute!"

The boy didn't shove or spat out curses. He actually stayed still, he enjoyed Sakura's boobs rubbing against his chest.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out.

Sakura looked at the boy and turned her head. "Im still mad at you…."

Naruto fell on his head and replied. "I see…"

Sasuke look up at the two teens. He held sakura's hand and pulled her to the corner.

"Did you guys….?"

"Yes…" Sakura nodded confidently.

Sasuke looked down….a strange presence came over him. He wasn't happy, he was sad.

"Sakura?"

The girl looked down. "Hm?"

"When….when I get older….do you maybe wanna…wanna…." Sasuke looked away, blushing madly he asked "…go on a date?"

Sakura smiled and bent down to Sasuke's size. "Ah…um…sure Sasuke-kun…."

Sasuke smirked. "Im sorry I gotta ask you at this size…and age…"

"No problem…." Sakura smiled. "…for a 8 year old your pretty mature…"

But too late…Sasuke's kid-ness kicked in sooner than you wouldv'e imagined.

He was running around the room playing with the sheets of Sakura's bed.

"Sasuke!"

"Im sorry Sakura! But this sheet it so….fun!!"

"Naruto do something…." Sakura said.

Naruto who was still on the floor got up slowly… "Ok all right…"

But before the blonde could get up he felt a sharp pain in his …nuts…..

He looked down and found Sasuke's foot in between his legs.

After a couple of minutes or so….Naruto was screaming in pain.

Sasuke was running around with a sheet on his head…and Sakura well…

…she was taking a nap…

* * *

**N/A**

**Shocking twist?**

**I know!! He he he he…**

**Muhahahaha!**

**And now I'll thank everybody who commented for meh!**

**Crazymel2008-**  
Thanks for your comment! And actually, thanks to you, I put other POVs in this story. I was going to make it in only Sakura's POV but you thought outside the box! ^^

**Sakura Uchiha-**  
Thanks for your comments…you were my…second comment? So you helped me get the freaken courage to continued this story!

**LovelyJuju-**  
Omg! When you gave me **three** reviews in a row I peed myself! Thanks for that! Lolz

**GothicBunnyChan-**  
Wow where do I start? Thanks for the advice in everything ^^ and thanks for the comments. Very sweet from a very sweet person!

**Pokefan-**  
Ok when I first read your review I started to laugh! I was thinking wow this person liked my story so much as to CAPITILIZE EVERY WORD IN HER COMMENT? I must be pretty special…thanks!

**Yourstalker-**  
Thanks for the comment! Lolz cool name….

**Anny-Nomas-**  
Ok I saw all those hearts and I was like O.o then I was like . then I was like XD. Y' know?

**Cutecookiechick-**  
You hope Naruto gets beat up? Maybe I'll add that…..

**Raychael124-**  
I read your comment. What can I say?  
I WAS LAUGHING AND CRYING AND, AND….HYSTERICAL! I loved your comment….  
You are a true Sasuke fan… T.T


	8. EP 8: Day 1 of oldness

**Im so happy!**

**You know why right?**

**Because everybody is so encouraging and nice to meh!**

**Your very sweet, all of you and I hope that I can get 100 reviews soon!**

**But really, who's counting? (Other than me)  
**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Damn it what day was it?

What month was it?

How long have I been here?

"Sasuke!"

I jolted up.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke, its breakfast time!"

"Oh, ok…."

I slid my feet over to the side of my bed. "Hey Saku-"

Wait!? My voice, it sounds a lot deeper. Even when I was 17 it wasn't this deep.

I got up and ran to a mirror.

Touching my cheeks I frowned.

Great, now I have 9 o'clock shadow.

* * *

Sakura POV

I was cooking Sasuke I big meal. Wondering what age he'll be today I looked out the window. It was snowing.

Sasuke has been here for 3 months and hell has already struck.

Life has been so hard for him, so I try to keep his spirits up.

Which is hard because….y'know, its Sasuke.

I heard footsteps and I turned around to meet a _very_ handsome man.

I gasped.

"Sakura its me…"

"Oh…" I replied. A light blush came to my cheeks. He was about Kakashi sensi's age.

"I think im 25" he replied.

"Yea…." I looked up in shock. "…you defiantly grew"

Sasuke smirked and patted my head. "So, what's for dinner _honey_?"

Crap he called my honey! Its almost like we're marr-

Crash!

I looked down to see a broken plate. I looked up to see Sasuke feeling his 9 o'clock shadow. I sighed.

"Don't sigh at me…" He replied. "It feels really good."

"Ok Sasuke I get it…."

"What's wrong?" he replied. He could always sense my sadness.

"Nothing…" I placed his plate on the table. But in process of doing this I had to rub my entire body against his. He wouldn't move over, so i believe it was on purpose.

"Wait! Sakura don't move…" he replied.

I stopped my actions. My position was very embarrassing, I was hunched over Sasuke's shoulder my face was right in front of his.

"Wha-"

He then stuck his nose in between my neck and my ear.

I gasped. "Sasuke!"

"Wait you smell _really_ good right now…"

"Sasuke…you like when I smell of sweat?"

"No…your scent is….a turn on…" He inhaled some more of my smell.

I blushed madly. I man…this was going to get….hairy? No, I felt his beard…it was so soft.

"Wow…._gasp_…..Sasuke….._pant…_your…_ah!_ ....9 o'clock shadow is …_mmm_.... such a turn on…"

He smelled me some more. "Oh god…" he replied, inhaling some more smell.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh god…" he repeated.

"I - oh I know…"

"We have to stop…"

"Yea…"

"I can't stop though"

"Well I can't move"

"I just love your….smell…"

"Sasuke…."

But this moment of horny-ness was ruined when a blonde came bursting through the doors.

"Sakura!"

Nope not Naruto…Ino…even worse…

Sasuke moved away from my neck, and I felt a sudden coldness.

"You were keeping my neck warm…" I whispered.

He gave me a look, a look that said oh-come-on-Sakura.

"Sakura? Sasuke?"

Ino then saw me "Sakura!" Giving me a big hug she saw Sasuke…

"Sasuke?!" She ran over to the 25 year old.

"Omfg…." She replied.

"Translation?" Sasuke stated to me plainly.

"Um…oh my freaking god…"

"Ino…stop hugging me and stop feeling my chin…"

"Sorry Sasuke…" Ino replied getting off of _my_ man.

"Ok so…"

"Guys guess what band is playing at the mall!"

"What?" Sasuke replied, he had an irritated look on his face. For some reason this would somewhat excite him, but now, he doesn't give a damn.

"Owl city!"

"Owl city is playing at the mall?" Sakura repeated. "They wouldn't do that…"

Sasuke in the meantime was getting his coat. "I think I'll hang out with Kakashi today…" he replied.

"Oh…I see..." I said looking down. I wanted Sasuke to be there with me.

He saw my sadness and walked over to me. "Sakura don't worry, ill text you all day ok?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Ok…"

"Good" he ran out the door.

Man never knew that 25 year olds were so eager to see the world.

-

Kakashi POV

I was reading my book when I saw him. By him I mean Sasuke, as a 25 year old.

Of course I was older and that made me feel a little sad. I felt like an old man.

But like a nice sensei I responded with a,

"Hi emo boy…"

He gave me a glare, which chilled me to the bone.

"Hi Kakashi…"

I smiled behind my mask. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to hang out with somebody other than teenagers." He responded.

It ached my heart a little to hear his rejection. And of course I just _had to_ be an adult in this situation.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"…they're your friends…"

"Yea, I know…"

"…even if they're younger than you, they're still your friends right?"

He stared at me. No words came out of his mouth.

"You got know that….they are all you have…." I said looking at my book.

He stared at me. Spinning on his heel he turned around and ran back.

At the corner of my eye I saw the man running away. I chuckled.

"Yep that's all you have…."

-

Sasuke POV

Man was I dumb…..

I was being stupid. Even if im older they're still the same age as me, because I am me right?

I instantly got a text.

**Sasuke come to my house. Sakura-**

As I arrived at Sakura's house I discovered nobody was there.

"Hm?" But I found a note. It said that I should go to Ino's house. I rolled my eyes, man was this lame or what?

I ran towards Ino's house only to see a million cars parked along her house. I raised my eyebrow.

The house had no lights on at all.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Nobody answered. I jiggled the handle a bit and the door flew open.

I looked into the dark house. At my feet was another note.

It was defiantly Sakura's hand writing.

'Sasuke come to the kitchen ^^'

I rolled my eyes taking off my jacket and hanging it in the closet. I walked to the kitchen.

"Sakura this isn-"

I stopped talking when an opponent came jumping out from under the table shouting "surprise!"

I nearly wet myself. I grabbed a pen and chucked it at the anbu.

"What the-" the person ducked. "Sasuke you ass, It's me!"

I frowned. "Sorry Sakura…thought you were anbu."

She rubbed her head. "Man your scary…"

I then saw Naruto come out from under the table.

"Sasuke! You almost killed her!"

I grunted.

Ino then jumped out from the cabinets. "Surprise Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

Then I heard banging inside the frigerator.

"Oh that's Neji…" Tenten said as she came from behind a plant. She opened the door and a frozen Neji fell out. Landing on the floor all he could say was "it was so cold…"

I shook my head in embarrassment.

Hinata popped head out from under the table… "Hi Sasuke-kun…"

I waved.

Then Shikamaru came from the den with Temari.

"Surprise…"

"Hi Sasuke…"

I nodded.

Then Kiba came from the bathroom and hugged Ino…

"Surprise dude!"

I scratched my head.

"So Sasuke!?" Sakura replied. She ran over and hugged me… "I know your 25 and all but…."

I looked at her curiously.

"…doesn't mean you can't have a birthday party!"

I cocked my head.

"Your birthday is today Sasuke right?"

I looked around the room…

"Really?"

The gang chuckled and giggled.

"Yea!" Naruto said as he grinned his idiotic smile.

"Happy birthday man!" Shikamaru said

"Happy b-day!" Ino screamed.

"Yea what they said…" Kiba replied.

"Happy…birthday…." Hinata quietly admitted.

"Burrrrr…" Neji whispered.

"Neji says happy b-day…" Tenten said giggling.

I looked down at Sakura….

She smiled brightly. "Happy birthday Sasuke!"

I smirked and hugged her back.

The group stared at us and soon enough Naruto ran over and hugged me too, he brought along Hinata who was blushing madly.

Kiba ran over with Ino.

And Neji was carried in by Tenten.

Shikamaru sighed with Temari.

But soon enough they joined in too.

I looked around.

"Guys…"

They all looked up at me.

"…this is really corny…"

The gang agreed with me completely as they all backed away slowly.

-

It was a great party. Everybody was playing a game of spin the bottle. Except for Sasuke and Sakura, they were hanging out outside.

"So Sasuke?" Sakura replied as she looked down at her beer.

"Yea?"

"How old are you now?"

He smirked. "Im technically 18…"

She looked down and sighed.

Sasuke looked at her. "Sakura can you grow **up** a little faster for me?"

She smiled. "Heh, how about you age a little **slower **for me?"

Sasuke took a sip of his beer.

Sakura watched in amazement as the boy He sighed in relief. Looking at Sakura he cocked his head.

"Sasuke you really like beer huh?

He looked down and sighed. "No, but it clears my mind, I feel like I wasn't as cool as I used to be"

"Sasuke, you still look cool and you even look _cute_!" Sakura smiled. But she frowned a bit. "Wait that didn't sound rig-"

"Wow Sakura never knew you thought about me that way…" Sasuke replied as he entered the house.

"Wait Sasuke I….I don't think you're that cute at all. Yea, I think you're **hot**!"

Sasuke turned around and smirked. "Oh yea?"

"YEA! Wait….that didn't turn out right either…"

Sasuke chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and was completely out of sight.

"Nice job Sakura….reaallly smooth…" the pinkette replied.

She stared up at the moon in curiosity. "Man…I wish Sasuke would just stop being so depressed…"

Sasuke walked outside again…

Sakura blushed a bit and looked away.

"Hey Sasuke…?" she asked without turning around.

"Yea?"

"Did you miss me?" she seems to be holding back tears, for some reason they just slipped out.

"….hn…."

"Is that a yes?"

"….heh, ya stupid…."

Sakura turned around to find Sasuke staring at her quietly…

He was smirking at her as he leaned against the wall.

"Did you….miss me?" he asked.

Sakura didn't answer….wasn't it obvious that she missed him?

Or maybe she didn't show it that much?

Sakura smiled.

"Yea….I really missed…"

"…_my_ Uchiha."

-

Sakura was drunk and asleep, like usual. Naruto was hanging out with Hinata a **lot**. Ino was kissing Kiba. Temari and Shikamaru were nowhere to be found. And Tenten was thawing out Neji out with a blow dryer. (Yup he was still frozen XD)

But Sasuke figured something out about this aging thing that night. He ages when its midnight.

It was 12:01 and guess what?

The young Uchiha turned into a old Uchiha.

It seemed like the more day went by the more his age grew.

First it was 8.

Then it was 18.

Then it was 25.

Now he was 57! He skipped 30 ages.

"God Damn kids…I hate parties!" The man screamed.

Sadly his age was getting to him.

* * *

**N/A**

**OK SO GUESS WHAT?**

**It was snowing outside! Yep!**

**I was so happy, then my teacher called and said that I had a 2 hour delay!**

**Wtf?**

**The heavens are blessing me!**


	9. EP 9: Day 2 of oldness and guilt

**KYAAA….**

**So many reviews…. XD **

**Thanks everybody!**

**You all rock!**

**I'm trying to get to 100 reviews so…**

**Im getting closer and closer!**

**No…but really, you guys have totally raised my confidence level! **

**Lol.**

**Naruto is not owned by Dem-chan….**

* * *

"Sasuke! Stop hitting me! Ow!"

"Get outta here you mother fu-" The black haired man screamed.

"Okay! Naruto you need to go!"

"Um…ok…." The blonde walked out utterly confused and a bit hurt.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"You can't curse at your friends!"

"You curse at your friends…."

"……"

"….hn….."

"If you were some random (and non-sexy) old man you'd be outta here…"

"heh, ah Sakura…"

The man looks into Sakura's eyes….

"I missed you…."

He closed his eyes slowly, took a deep breath and sighed. Walking away Sakura stood there completely touched by his words.

"I... never went anywhere, Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

It was probably 3 in the afternoon. Sakura got a text from Ino to come meet her at the usual spot. Which was located behind an old gas station…

"Hey Sakura!" Ino waved over her pinkette.

"Hey Ino! Hey guys!"

The group waved and smiled back. Except for Naruto….

"Hey where's the 'old man'?" He yelped out.

"He's sleeping…." Sakura responded quietly.

The group looked at her, concerned obviously.

"Sakura, is there any way that Sasuke will turn back to normal?" Hinata asked eagerly.

"Well…I could ask Tsunade-sama!"

"Ill come with you!" Ino replied.

Sakura looked up with a confused look on her face. "Ino?"

"Well…somebody's gotta protect you from that crazy devil woman…"

"Ino it's _our _Hokage your talking about…"

"…and I'm only doing this for Sasuke!" The blonde crossed her arms and looked away.

Sakura giggled until Hinata stood up. Squeezing her eyes shut she screamed out, "Sakura! Ill go with you too!"

Sakura looked up at her friend and smiled… "Ok…lets go."

-

Sakura POV

Its been a while since I've seen my mentor.

Im kinda nervous…heh I know what she would say if I acted nervous in front of her.

'Sakura! Do one hundred pushups!'

I giggled to myself.

"Sakura?"

I turned my gaze towards Hinata … "Hm?"

"You started to laugh… randomly…" Ino was giving me a funny look.

I looked at the two girls and smiled awkwardly. "Um well… look!"

The two kunoichi look up at the window, Tsunade was asleep. Actually she was asleep leaning against the window.

"She must have fallen asleep while looked out at the sun or something…" Hinata replied.

"No Hinata, normal people don't do that….i'm telling ya, she's nuts!" Ino screamed.

"Ino…shut up…" I replied giving her a death glare. I looked up at the window again. "We gotta get up there, steal the scroll and leave…"

"Yea…" Ino said..

"….HM…."

"Hinata did you say something?" I turned around to see Sasuke.

I shrieked in fear…

Falling to the ground made the man chuckle.

"What are you ladies doing?" He asked.

Ino looked at the ground blushing while Hinata was pulling me up….

When I was on my feet Ino whispered, "Sakura, Sasuke's still hot!"

I nodded a bit.

"So?"

"Um er ah…we are going to see lady Tsunade…" Hinata replied.

"Oh! Can I come with you girls? Or am I not cool enough?"

"No **MR**. Uchiha, your _definably _cool enough to-" Ino was cut off by my arm wrapping around her mouth.

"Yes **SASUKE**….you can come with us…" I replied smiling.

He gave a smirk and walked with us into the building.

"Why are you girls going here anyway?"

"Well Sasuke…we are here to find a potion for your aging…" I whispered.

He gave me a strange look. "What? You don't like my age?"

"Um…Sasuke you don't even like your age…"

"Um Sakura….I-"

"Oh come on Sasuke! Really? I thought you hated being old!" Ino replied.

His jaw dropped. "Im not old!"

Hinata giggled a little, Sakura and Ino where on the floor laughing.

"What?" The man asked eagerly. He seemed distressed.

"Nothing…hahahaha…it nothing….Sasuke your so funny…" Sakura said between breathes.

"Yea…hahahaha nothing…" Ino repeated.

Hinata was blushing red.

Of course Sakura and Ino noticed the girl's blush and they were quick to react.

"Whats wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke….do you not remember?" Hinata asked the man.

"Remember what? All I know is that I was insulted by two little girls!" The man yelled.

Sakura and Ino gasped. "Little?!" Sakura then smirked. "What about these Sasuke? Huh?"

She then grabbed her breasts and started to fondle them.

"Yea Sasuke! Who's little now?" Ino mocked.

The man grabbed the girls by the collar. "Where are your parents?" He asked eagerly.

"Wow Sasuke…calm down…" Ino said.

"Yea game's over…"

"Game? What game?!"

"Get off!" Sakura then ran out of Sasuke's grasp and tugged Ino along. Hinata followed the two girls out the door.

"Ino, Hinata, what happened to Sasuke?" Sakura said as the three girls all ran down the road.

"I don't know…" Ino replied.

"The jutsu it's affecting him! He's losing his memory…" Hinata said.

"Yea… cause…that's **not** the Sasuke I know…"

-

Sasuke POV

"These girls they say im old, me!"

The man walked around the village with no money and no memory.

"I don't even know where I live…" The man said.

He coughed an ugly cough and held his chest tightly. His heart was beating faster and faster.

"I…need to sit down…"

Luckily he found a nearby bench, sat on it and sighed.

He looked up while taking a pack of cigarettes out. (He bought these 'cancers on a stick' with the only money he had…)

Lighting one with his fire breath he stuck the cigarette in his mouth.

He breathed in and blew out a puff of smoke….

"Ahhh…"

He looked at his watch….

"Hm…almost *cough* midnight…."

He watched as the little hand hit the 12 on his watch.

And in an instant he aged again.

-

Naruto POV

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed out.

I watched as she screamed out his name so many times. Her voice was getting hoarse. And it was hurting my throat just to hear her scream.

"Sakura…" I touched her shoulder. But she nudged me off.

"Sasuke!" She yelled.

"Sakura….lets go…."

She turned around and stared at me in the eyes.

"Go?"

With a smooth motion she smacked me.

"How dare you!" She yelled. "He's our friend! And even worse he doesn't even know where he is!"

I touched my cheek. Man she had strong fingers.

"I….Im sorry…" I replied.

She looked up at me tears in her eyes.

I turned my head, until I felt an arm wrap around my waist. Turning around I found Sakura's head buried into my chest.

"….me too…lets hurry up and find out Uchiha…" She said quietly.

I nodded.

-

When we found Sasuke he was curled up into a ball.

He was old…

Very old.

He had a couple of white hairs.

His eyes sagged and for a second the harmful Sasuke Uchiha looked harmless.

Sakura sobbed her eyes out as she hugged the elder.

I too felt tears in my eyes.

Why cry?

Well picture your best friend old and weary.

Sasuke looked like he was about to die. He was shaking and he grinned with his toothless smile.

He was asking questions like:

"Where am I?"

"Who are you youngsters?"

"Can we go home now?"

Sakura nodded to all of his questions and we tried to get our old friend back.

No use. The old man didn't remember.

But I couldn't blame him.

He was lucky to even be alive.

Not a lot of people live up to be 90 years old.

-

It was a cold night…and here we were holding our aging friend and helping him across the streets.

"I can do it!" He yelped out as he pushed me away.

Well one thing was for sure. Sasuke was still an ignorant bastard.

He grunted and mumbled but he still had the same eyes and the same frown.

"So Sasuke…"

Sakura said smiling. She ran up to the man and walked next to him.

"Hm? Yes Sakura?"

"Um…do you feel weak?"

"Nope…"

"Tired?"

"No."

"Old?"

"No…"

"Cold?"

"I'll tell ya what I do feel…ANNOYED!"

Sakura backed off. But she was still smiling.

I believe she was happy just to see Sasuke alive and well.

And I, of course, was too.

-

As we put the old man to bed he whispered I slight "goodnight." And he was out like a light.

I chuckled and Sakura giggled. It was funny to see Sasuke so old and fragile.

But we were concerned. If he ages again…

….he'll die.

-

Sakura POV

The next morning was a complete disaster…

First, Sasuke kept of drooling all over the place.

Second, he kept on whining and complaining

And third, I had to rub his feet….

It was a tiring morning and for Sasuke it was just the beginning….

I couldn't get the thought out of my head....

Sasuke is going to die at midnight…

It was obvious that I was scared.

But there was nothing that I could do…

So I planned a whole day between me and Sasuke.

Anyway…

The first place we went to was the amusement park.

And Sasuke threw out his back on the ride named "Kitty kitty play time". It was a ride for babies. Actually it was such a baby ride baby's thought it was babyish….

Next we ate a hot dog but Sasuke needed his pre-chewed….I chewed it and watched him eat my I vomited….saliva.

Next we drank for like an hour…

He got sick…he vomited his pre-chewed food. Seeing my chewed food I vomited.

Really it was a disgusting last day.

Next we went to the park.

He was apparently allergic to dogs so the whole time he was sneezing.

Next we ate ice cream but he spilled his on my shirt and blamed me for it….

And then we sat on a bench.,, and of course he had to complain about that too.

He said,

"DAMN IT! THIS BENCH IS ****ING ****ING ANNOYINGLY PAINFUL!"

For his 'comment' we were forced to leave the park.

It was now 9:00 and I was eager and frustrated.

But not once did I say to myself, 'man can't he just die already?!'

I actually enjoyed this time with the old man. I missed his jokes and he was a little lame but he was still my Uchiha, he was still my…angel…

WAIT! Angel, that's it! He's an angel maybe I can connect with the other guardian angels!

It's worth a shot right?

"Sasuke! Do you know the head guardian angel?"

He cocked his head and shouted. "WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT B****!?"

I twitched a bit.

"Never mind…" I replied. "You've probably forgot-"

"He's not the head angel he's called Zeus…"

"Zeus?!" I said

"Yes…" the old man nodded his head until he started to drool…again.

I snapped my fingers trying to wake the man up. "Sasuke? Oi!"

He jolted up. "Huh?"

"Um Zeus?"

"Oh yes!" The old man stood up. "He's the angel the records my data…"

"Your data?"

Why didn't Sasuke ever tell my about this?

Why does he have to tell mw now?

"Yes my data." He coughed a bit and I held onto him as his old body shook. "Im probably going to die soon….but Sakura…"

The old man looked up at me. Cupping my cheeks with his hands he spoke quietly…

"…There is a way for me to stop aging…"

"Sasuke? How?"

I held onto his hands. They were big and very wrinkly, but they were still warm, they were still Sasuke's hands.

"You have to get Naruto…go to my grave and pray…"

I blinked…. "That's it? No adventure?"

"Nope."

"No Mystery?"

"Nada."

"No crazy plot?"

"No…"

I girl nodded. "Sasuke-kun ill be right back!" Looking at the clock eagerly I found out that it was 10:40

I ran out the door.

Calling Naruto quickly I ran out as fast as she could.

"Naruto?! Meet me at Sasuke's gravestone! ........... Yep! .......... Yea we gotta pray! …….. Don't ask idiot!"

*Click*

Shoving my cell phone into my pocket I jolted towards the graveyard hoping that I would make it in time.

-

The girl ran across the tall black gate. It still feared her but she overcame it by now.

As she made it to Sasuke's grave she noticed that the beautiful tree that was standing tall a couple months ago was dying. It was ugly now and it was moldy.

She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"How could this beautiful thing become so…ugly?" She replied.

Walking towards the tombstone she laid a flower on the soft ground.

".........."

"Hey, Sakura!"

The girl turned around to see Naruto waving and grinning.

She hugged the boy and spoke quietly.

"Naruto lets pray….lets pray for Sasuke"

* * *

**WOW!**

**Are you people going to be freaken shocked!**

**Trust me you definally wanna read the next chapter...**

**But remember:**

**More reviews more chapters!**

**-_-' **


	10. EP 10: Last day of Waking up

**Hey guys!**

**lol**

**how long has it been? a year? i think....**

**:\ anyway**

**here you go!!**

**last chapter!!**

* * *

"Sasuke don't leave me!"

"What do you mean?"

....

"I...i missed you...I had a dream where....you died."

"Well trust me Sakura, im not going anywhere..."

-

Waking up to a familiar sight is probably the best thing in the world.

Waking up to a friend, a person you love, a relative.

Anyone.

It doesn't matter.

Especially when your hurt, or you had a bad memory or dream.

But the happiness that im describing doesn't even compare to waking up to a certain pinkette.

Her smile and her tears pouring onto my face.

As my eyes fluttered open i noticed this.

She truly cared about me.

And the way i treated her the way ive been...to her.

Was cruel.

Playing with her emotions, toying with her.

So today is the day.

I gathered all the energy that was in my body and i sprung up.

She fell backwards and with that she smiled.

I looked around, the room was brightly lit, or was it that i wasn't used to the light yet?

"Sasuke!" She cried out. Leaping out and hugging me i blushed.

"Sakura...i.."

"TEME!"

I looked over the girl's shoulder only to see Naruto.

I smirked.

"Sasuke your ok now!"

The girl turned around at Naruto and smiled.

With that Naruto's smile turned into a frown.

I cocked my head.

"What's wrong Naruto?" I asked blankly.

"Sakura....did you tell him yet?"

I looked at the girl.

Noticing her smile turned into a frown i joined her in sadness.

"Sakura?"

I looked at my hands.

With that her hands quickly escaped mine.

I looked up.

"Sasuke i...im going off to war..."

I looked up.

"W-war?! You?"

I jumped out of the bed only to fall down dumbly. I looked up at Sakura.

Quickly looking at my hands i realized i was young again. I went back to my old age.

"Sasuke i-"

She tried to help me but i smacked her hand away.

Grabbing onto the bed and pulling myself up i pulled away from her face.

"I-im to weak to go..." I replied.

"......"

"Why?"

"Your body was all messed up because-"

"No! i don't care about me!"

I grabbed onto her and shook her like a rag doll.

"Why are you leaving me?"

She stared into my eyes.

Before i knew it she was on the floor sobbing.

"I-i have to go....is an important mission!"

"Well then im going with you!"

She looked up.

"Sasuke your-"

I stood up.

"Sakura im fine." But sadly i fell again. I cringed in pain....i hated being weak like this.

"Sasuke im sorry..." She then set me down on the bed.

I looked at her again.

"Im leaving Sasuke...."

She opened the door and left.

Quickly looking at the sky i cried out in anger.

-

"Was he ok?"

Sakura shook her head no.

"Fine..." Naruto then grabbed a white packet.

"Put this in his drink." He replied.

"We have 10 minutes."

She nodded while holding back the tears.

"Don't worry Sakura...you'll always be in his mind even if you do die..."

Sakura nodded yet again.

Grabbing two cups and a bottle of wine she walked out of the room.

-

"Sasuke!"

I looked up.

"I brought us drinks!"

"Last cheers huh?"

She smiled and patted my head.

Turning around and setting the cups on the table she began to pour.

But what's this?

She was putting a packet of some sort into my wine cup...

I raised an eyebrow.

"Here you go Sasuke..."

I grabbed the drink....

"Hey Sakura...."

I looked up with a smirk on my face.

"...Thanks....You know...."

I quickly switched our cups.

"...i never got to tell you...."

"Sasuke....please drink..."

I nodded.

"Cheers!" She smiled.

Holding up her cup proudly i raised mine too.

"Cheers Sakura Hanuro...So i wanted to tell you...."

She the drank her cup.

With that she fell down to the ground, fast asleep.

I stared down at her.

I didn't want to die again...but for her i had too.

"......."

I then placed her on the bed and changed.

Running to the door and getting one last look at her i limped away.

"......I love you Sakura Hanuro....sorry i was too late to admit it."

-

I limped my way onto the battlefield which was right outside the village.

Taking out my sword i pointed it to the sky.

"This is for you Sakura...."

I then jolted towards the battle running and killing everybody in sight.

It seemed that i was the only one left in the field....

Sadly i was.

In pain i still carried out my mission.

I could only see out of one eye and my legs were in so much pain.

Blood. My blood was on the ground....

I leaned against a nearby tree.

"Such a sad story...."

I looked up.

The army was marching foward.

They were getting their bows and arrows ready.

I squinted.

"....what a loner i am..."

I quickly stood up.

My legs then felt a jolt of pain.

I yelped in anger and frustration.

"Ready? Aim....FIRE!"

I then summoned the last of my chakra into my hand.

Running towards the army i was struck in the heart, but my legs kept going.

I didn't seem to have a spirit after that.

I was already dead.

I screamed in anger as i hit the enemy with my chidori.

They didn't seem affected.

"Fools..."

With that the paper bomb on my back exploded.

Which ever so ended my sad story.

-

**"Sasuke don't leave me!"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**....**

**"I...i missed you...I had a dream where....you died."**

**"Well trust me, Sakura, im not going anywhere..."**

"Sakura wake up!"

Quickly jolting up Sakura Hanuro screamed out a well known name, "Sasuke!"

"He tricked us..." Naruto replied.

Sakura looked at him.

"What?"

"He.....HES GONE!"

As the pinkette looked closer she saw the blood all over Naruto's body.

"He..."

"He's gone!" Naruto was crying in anger. "He died!"

"He..."

"He exploded i saw it Sakura!"

"He........died?"

Sakura Hanuro then looked out the window.

"He'll come back right?!" She smiled.

She jumped on Naruto.

"We can do the jutsu again!"

Naruto shook his head no.

"We....we could..."

Tears stared to stream down her face.

"We....we could........."

She looked away.

Naruto grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "Sakura.....it's ok to cry...."

She looked up....

"Really Naruto?"

He nodded.

She then let go. Falling to the ground, crying out Sasuke's name in a angry fury.

"Sasuke! Come back home!!"

Naruto watched as the petite girl sobbed.

"Sasuke come back home!!!"

"Sasuke!!!"

"Come back with me!!"

She the opened the window nearby.

"I'll jump for you Sasuke!"

"Sakura!" Naruto then grabbed Sakura by the hand and pulled her away.

"Ill die for you Sasuke!!"

"Sakura no!"

"You said you loved me!" She pointed to the sky and screamed.

Looking back at naruto she calmed down....

"He...siad....he loved....me."

-

**2 years later**

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Do you reaallly believe he was the one?"

"Who?"

"That Sasuke....kid."

She smiled.

"Nah....but....i really wanted too..."

"Ah well sit down and have some grub!"

The girl bowed as she sat in a comfy chair....waiting for her ramen.

"Ah!"

Sakura heard a slight foodstep.

"Is this where i can get my ramen?"

Sakura heard that voice before...But she brushed it away.

"Yes sir! Come sit down next to this fine young lady...." the waiter siad.

The boy then came walking in.

"Here you go Sakura...."

"Thanks!"

She then slapped her hands together and picked up her chopsticks.

"So you new?"

The boy next to Sakura nodded.

"Well whats your name?"

.........

"Sasuke....Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**N/A**

**I MIGHT MAKE A SECOND SEASON!**

**or i might not....**

**we'll see**

**THANKS AGAINS EVERYBODY FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

**I LOVES YOU ALL!!!**

**PEACE OUT~**


	11. Super Author

**Hey guys!**

**I read all your reviews and man....**

**.....i get so happy knowing your all supporting me.**

**I just wanted to say i got sooo many reviews and messages saying:**

**"MAKE A SEASON TWO IDIOT!"**

**And being the lovable, nerdy, anime loving girl that i am, i say "hells yea!"**

**So now im currently making my new chapter!**

**But i reaallly wanted to know!**

Do you guys think i should make a new story and say its the season two?

**or**

Should i just add it onto the the Black cat's tale story as a new chapter?

**So message me or leave a comment.**

**I'm really looking forward to your reply!**

**Thanks!**

**XD**


	12. Season 2 EP 1: A mysterious black cat

**Hey!**

**HEREZ THE NEW SEASON OF:**

**A black cat's tale....**

**Thanks for all your comments and reviews!!!**

**

* * *

**

I found myself becoming strangly attracted to cats.

Black cats.

-

There he was, standing in front of me.

The whole sky bacame black. A deep shade of darkness.

But his hair and his eyes couldn't even compare to the shade of the night sky or a black cat's fur. No, it didn't compare to anything ive ever seen.

I stood there completely absorbed in his lusious hair. His gorgious eyes.

His sharp katana held tightly in his hands. It seemed to be wrapped around his hand with a white strap.

I watched as he came closer and closer.

I found myself unable to move and soon i was completely venerable.

Slashing my torso with his sword i saw the bits of blood spread onto the floor.

I looked up.

"Red really goes good with black...."

I stood still. Time froze and my head was spinning.

"....but you know what else goes good with black?"

The man came closer to me. His eyes were an endless abyss of black and soon i started to sway back and forth.

I was in a trance. My mind went blank and i stared deeply into his eyes.

Everything bacame hazzy and before i knew it he answered his own question.

"Pink."

-

"What? Sakura doesn't miss Sasuke anymore!"

"How do you know Naruto?"

The blonde became quiet... But he quickly spoke up. "She deosn't talk about him anymore...instead she talks about..."

But the boy was cut off.

"Ah! Naruto, Ino what a surprise!"

The two blondes stared at the man that talked to them.

"Hello.....Sai..." they both said.

He smiled. "What are you guys talking about? College? School? Sakura? Rainbows? Unicor-"

As the boy continued his questioning Naruto pulled Ino out of the chair and they both ran away.

"Or....maybe you guys were talking abou-" The black haired boy looked around. "Where did they go?"

As the two teens ran as fast as they could Naruto bumped into Hinata... The new girl at Konoha college...

"H-hey Hinata..." Naruto said. "Sorry."

The girl blushed madly as she was helped up by the boy. "N-no im sorry N-naruto..."

The boy smiled a gooffy smile, but Ino just glared.

"Hands off Hinata! Naruto's mine!" Ino shouted.

Naruto was then pushed away and he sat watching the two girls fight.

"Ah its good to be me right about now...."

"Naruto?"

The boy looked up to see Sakura.

"Hey Sakura.......i can see your pantie-"

But the boy got a foot on his mouth.

"Naruto...im gonna shove my foot somewhere_ else_ if you don't shut up!"

The boy fell back down, his moth tasted like shoe.

"Sakura!" Ino then glomped the pinkette.

"Hello Sakura..." Hinata then bowed.

"Ow Ino that hurt...." Sakura then pushed ino off of her. "Are you guys fighting over Naruto...again?"

The two girls smiled at each other and giggled.

"Yup!"

Sakura merley sighed. "You guys are such...."

"Hello Sakura..."

The girl then turned around. She blushed. "Oh hey Sai...."

The boy smiled.

And at that instant it became a total make out session.

Naruto, Ino and Hinata gave it 2 seconds and then it was over.

Sakura then pulled away. She squinted her eyes.

"Whats wrong Sakura?"

The girl smiled and shook her head no.

"Its nothing Sai.."

**'EXCPET YOU KISS LIKE A FREAKEN HORSE!'**

'Shh we can't tell him that.'

**'Who cares? We're marrying him anyway.'**

'Yea but...'

"Sakura? Are you daydreaming again?"

The pinkette then snapped out of her dreams. "Sorry guys."

"Hey you know its been 2 months since...."

The pinkette then ignored Ino and started talking to Naruto.

The blonde just glared at her best friend.

"Sakura you can't ignore it!"

Pinky kept talking.

"Sakura!"

"What Ino?"

"Sasuke died ....two months ago we should at least visit him."

Sakura froze. "S-so?"

"So?"

The girl turned on her heel and walked away.

"Ino....after all the year we were friends...you know..." Sakura then sniffled. "...that I HATE CRYING!"

With that the girl ran off, shortly after Hinata and Naruto chased her.

-

"Sakura!"

"Sakura! Ino's sorry!"

"I never said that!"

"Shhh!"

Sakura heard the faint calling of her friends as she hid behind a garbage can.

"Ug...look at me Sasuke...im hiding like a sewer rat...." Sakura replied to the air.

There was no responce but the girl kept talking.

"...I hate you for dying.....i hate myself.....because it was all my fault."

The girl then gasped as a random black cat came walking down the alley. In its mouth was a rat and Sakura justed shuddered in discust.

"Eww a rat."

The cat then placed the dead thing infront of Sakura. It then meowed victoriously.

She looked at the rat then the black animal.

**The boy blushed and looked away...**

The girl merely smiled and pet the cat happily. But strangely she saw the cat smile. Its eyes were closed ever so tightly, its lips curled up and its tail waved back and forth.

"You such a pretty kitty."

**He then walked away, as he grunted in shame.**

"Oh! Sorry little kitty...your a male."

The cat then turned around and meowed happily.

"Hey Mama! Its a cat! Can we keep it?"

Sakura then looked up only to see a young boy holding his mothers hand.

"No no!"

"But Mama-"

"No! Its dirty and stinky, anyway it's black....which means bad luck!"

The boy then walked away. Still clutching his mothers fingeres tightly.

Sakura who was watching the whole scene saw as the boy stuck its tongue out at the cat.

The cat then looked away as if to not show its tears.

Sakura sat and watched as the animal fell down and started to moew. Its tail stopped moving and its eyes closed gently.

"Your life is horrible...But at least your lover didn't die..."

The animal then turned around jumped on Sakura's shoulder and cuddled her softly.

"Fine fine!" The girl then picked up the cat and held it tightly. Pulling it away and holding it up so she could see from far away she started to tear.

"You remind me so much of..." She then held the dirty cat close to her body. But the animal didn't struggle it seemed to have hugged her back.

As if it was saying. "There there its alright don't cry."

"Oh man i must be crazy im talking to a cat..."

The animal then meowed and stared into her eyes.

"I-i .... mnnn."

Sakura then felt light headed. As she stared into the cat's eyes some more she fell asleep.

As if she was in some kind of trance.

-

"Sakura!"

"Sakura?"

The pinkette woke up to Naruto.

"Sakura are you ok?"

The girl looked around. She was dizzy and she couldn't feel her feet.

"How was your dream...about Sasuke....?"

"Well you see i...."

The girl then stopped talking.

"Who are you? How did you know i dreamt about Sasuke?"

Naruto then smiled devilishly.

"Well Sakura im suprised."

Naruto's hair then slipped off, his eyes became black and he then turned into a beast of some sort.

In a flash the beast attacked Sakura. She jumped in the air but the creature was to fast. It swung its arm in the air again and this time it hit Sakura in the head.

She screamed as her body flew into a building. She climbed out of the rubble only to see that the building was upsidedown. She wondered why the building was built in such a weird way, but she had no time to think, for the monster then began to head towards her in a angry fury.

"This isn't normal...." The monster then scratched her arm. "...this isn't a a dream either."

She held the her arm in pain as she hid behind what seemed to be a stuffed bear. "This place isn't real!"

She looked around. The sky was a dark shade of black, there were random objects placed on the ground. Like toys and buildings. There was fog everywhere and she couldn't see for miles. Only the dark sky helped her see where the hell she was.

"Whats wrong Sakura!? Its me Naruto!" The girl then looked up to see the creature's spit plop right onto her head.

She gasped in disgust as she ran away again. Totally helpless and needy she cried for help.

"Fine im doing this by myself!" She then did a few hand signs and attacked the monster. But apparently the creature was unaffected.

It only roared loudly as it pounded its chest. In a quick hast it grabbed Sakura tightly. She shouted in pain.

"S-Sas...uk....e" She mouthed out.

It was a flash of colors, something ive never seen before. In a quick second i saw a person, he appeared in front of my eyes. And i soon felt the grip of the monster die down. His Hair was black and his eyes were covered by his dark locks. His mouth, covered by a red scarf and his clothes were dark just like his hair.

She gasped as she felt blood trickle down her arm.

The monster's hand was cut in half. She then noticed she was flying through the air, plummeting to the ground.

The person the snatched her softly and kept her close to his abs.

"Its ok...." he spoke out softly.

Sakura was in shock how this was all moving so slowly.

In an instant they both landed carefully and the monster landed with a crash. The two were engulfed in a puff of smoke.

It was quiet. The only noise was the panting of Sakura and the moans of the now died monster.

"......" The man then dropped Sakura on her ass. She landed on the hard floor.

As she stood up and ribbed her butt she whispered a slight "Oww."

"Go home..."

The girl looked up. "H-how?"

The boy turned around. There was no light so Sakura couldn't see a thing.

"Who are you?"

He merely ignored her question as he walked away into the shadows.

Sakura then stood there. Until she heard the boy call out her name.

"Follow me Sakura..."

The pinkette jumped in shock as she ran after the boy curiously.

-

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things...."

The girl then looked at the boy suspiciously. "Oh really?"

He nodded.

"Ok what's your name?"

"....Thats confidential...."

Sakura then sweatdropped. "What are we in? Some kind of crappy detective sitcom?"

He then looked up at the dark sky.

"We've been walking for hours." Sakura replied. "Where are we going? I haven't seen anything for miles..."

"I know...me too."

There was then a moment of silence.

Not one thing made a sound and for a while Sakura felt that she was being watched.

"Do you-"

"-feel something? Yes." The boy finished her question.

"How did you know what i was going to say?!"

"I know a lot about you....i mean...i am your guardian."

"Guardian ang-"

Then out of knowhere the beast came bursting from the fog. It roared and angrily tackled the scarf boy.

"Run!" He shouted as he slashed the demon in half.

It screamed in pain but it kept on atacking.

Then suddenly it began to talk.

"You can't let her know!"

The boy angrily walked up to the beast. "I called her here."

"Well call her away!" The monster shouted as it attacked the boy again.

Sakura gasped but the boy slipped under the monster. Confused and baffled the beats turned around to see the boy ready for a fight.

"She might die along with you!"

"She won't die!"

"She doesn't even know who you are!"

The boy then growled in anger as he stabbed the monster. "She'll find out soon enough!"

Sakura then caught a glimpse of his eyes. His dark eyes, they seemed alive, real. She then ran out from her hiding spot.

"Let me help you!"

The boy looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The monster then tackled him and in a flash he pinned the monster down.

"Let me help you!!"

The beast then grabbed the boy's scarf and pulled it off his body.

Scarf boy went tumbling backwards and the monster grinned in happiness.

"You....."

Sakura then ran towards the boy.

"....SASUKE!" She screamed as she was about to hug the boy.

Sadly she didn't see the monster charging for the teens.

She then looked at the beast and gave it a backfist, which sended the monster flying. It landed with a thud and Sasuke watched in amazment.

Of course there was a blank look on his face, but on the inside he was astonished.

"Sasuke....my gaurdian y-your back..."

She touched his face and he only frowned.

"No...im not...."

"What?"

"This is a dream Sakura...."

"No...no it can't be...." She then felt the floor under her give out. "I-i have a scratch on my arm i have bruises."

".....No you....don't."

The floor then cracked and she quickly grabbed a hold of the boy's necklace. "Don't leave me again."

He then tried to pry her hands loose but she didn't let go. In an instant the necklace's chain snapped and the girl was sent flying.

Her tears drifted in midair.

And there was a sad expression on the Uchiha's face.

She then landed on her bed with a crash. The wall's around her crackled and broke.

-

As the girl woke up from her dream, she was breathing heavily and she was sweating up a storm.

She sprung up from her bed as she looked around. A confused expression on her face.

"It really was a dream...."

Suddenly she looked at her arm. No scratch, no bruises. She pouted in sadness.

"But...it was so...real..." She replied. As she looked at her hands she saw a necklace.

Realizing that it really wasn't a dream, the girl began to wonder.

"Was it all a sign? Wish i could have one more..." She replied as she looked out the window.

But then the pinkette jumped in shock, she trembled and shook with excitement. For she saw it. She knows she saw it! On the tree outside her window....it's tail waved back and forth and on its lips a smile....

....a black cat with red eyes.

* * *

**N/A **

**Hahaha**

**ok guys please review!**


	13. Season 2 EP 2: The shining crystal

**Don't be made with me! **

**Im soooo sorry i didn't post this sooner but i have other tsories sadly.**

**Anyway! Please reveiw!**

**Again, so sorry **

**Please love me!**

* * *

I woke with a jump. A jolt of coldness attacked my arms; I hid under my sheets trying to stop the shaking. "Why is it so cold?" I popped my head from the covers and looked at all of my windows. They weren't open but I felt a draft.

I slid my feet to the side and plopped down on the floor. It was freezing. I huddled back into my bed. "What the hell is going on?"

I sat there in darkness for a while until I heard a memorable noise. Meow.

Looking over to the window where the sound came from, I peeked carefully through the glass. "Am I hearing things?"

Leaping back into my bed I turned my lights on. I searched the room, maybe something else made the noise? As I curiously pondered my eyes caught something, the necklace that Sasuke was wearing.

I quickly ran out of my bed, grabbed the necklace and zoomed into my comfortable sheets. As I shivered and shake I looked at the necklace. I spun it between my fingers and turned it around multiple times. Nothing out of the ordinary…just a normal neck-

"What the…." There were words engraved into the stone. I tried saying it aloud. "Alwa……ys…w…ith….you?

I read it one more time. "Always with you." I thought about it, and chuckled. "That's so cheesy."

Tossing the stone onto the table next to me I turned off the lights and went back to bed. All I really cared about was being able to feel my arms, for they went numb with coldness.

-

"Sasuke…"

I flickered my eyes open. Looking at the alarm clock next to me I growled with anticipation. "I woke up at 4:00 in the morning?"

Sliding off my bed I fell on the floor with a thud. I had no strength and I felt numb. "Maybe the coldness went to my body?"

I sluggishly crawled over to my drawers. "Gotta get dressed befor-" I paused and stared at the stone again. Soon, before I knew it, I grabbed the stone and looked at the words engraved on its colorful surface. "It…s…not…..che…esy?" I threw the stone onto my bed and gasped with fear. "What the …. H-hell?"

I sat on a chair nearby and collected my thoughts. "Ok….i remember saying it was cheesy last night but, its wording changed…"

I looked out the window. "Im so fucked up." Looking back at the necklace I smirked in annoyance. "No, you're the one who's fucked up!"

In a flash the stone shined with brightness. I blinked for a second, ran back to the stone and checked it out.

"Me? No…you're the one that's fucked up Sakura…" I read aloud.

"Omg the stone it talking to me…This is bad…this is weird…."

I stared at the stone for awhile and it clicked in my head. "How do you know my name?"

"It's a communicating stone?" I read the necklace again.

"Who am I communicating with?" I spoke out.

"The one you call out in your sleep…"

I paused and thought for a second. "Sasuke?"

The stone shined again, and I was getting used to this. "Correct, Sakura."

I smiled. "Im talking to a rock…" I put the necklace on her and touched the stone gently. "Well Sasuke im going to work…wanna come?"

'This is a dream anyway, might as well play along….' I thought to myself.

"Where do you work?" I read it again. "Um...you know…singer…and stuff…" I replied, blushing.

The stone shined again and I read aloud. "Hahahahahahahahahaha…."

I pouted. "You're a baka, Sasuke…" I tossed the stone on my bed. "Ill be back." With a wink I walked out the door, ready to start my new day. Of course this was a dream, so I skipped work for the day.

"Wonder what Sasuke would like for dinner? What do rocks eat?" I walked over to a food stand and asked the same question I asked myself. The answer was shrugged and a "shoo shoo". I slumped away.

Maybe rocks don't eat?

I scratched my head. "This is a pretty long dream." I mean I bought tons of junk food, a stuffed animal and I even kicked some random guys in the balls. Is this dream gonna get any more exciting?

And have no more money left. "Well this is a dream." I closed my eyes opened them and wished for money.

Nothing appeared in front of me. I was a little confused so I asked the hot dog stand guy again. "Why can't money appear in my hand?"

He started to burst out laughing. "I don't know, but if I did know I wouldn't be near this hot dog stand!" He exclaimed.

I wasn't getting the joke of his humor….I didn't laugh along with him at all.

-

"Sasuke I home!"

The rock was still there. Shining brightly.

"Sasuke this isn't a dream is it?" I picked up the stone and looked at it. I read aloud.

"No it is….wake up dumbass…"

-

Sakura fell on her head with a thud. "Wha?" she said dazed and confused. As she snapped out of her dreams she looked around her room. The girl stood up and didn't feel cold. "Ah so it was a dream…a weird dream…"

She sat up and looked over at her dresser. There sat the jewel in perfect condition. Walking over to it she picked the crystal up and looked at it closely. There written on the side read:

Always with you.

* * *

**N/A **

**Hey...**

**hey hey hey**

**Please review! I know you all want to!**


	14. Season 2 EP 3: He's gone, for good

**Hey!**

**OMG how long has it been?**

**Like a year?**

**...or two?**

**Anyway, here's the 3rd chapter of the second season~!**

**Enjoys!**

* * *

First the dreams

Then the necklace...

She needed to see him again.

To feel his chest, to hear his soft breathing.

She was alseep, but now Sakura has awoken...

What will she do now?

"Im telling you Naruto, strange things are happening here…" Sakura held onto her short mini skirt in distress. "It's not like im scared or anything…just…"

Naruto stared at the girl in wonder. "What?"

"Well…" She moved closer to Naruto's face and whispered, "I think Sasuke's coming back from the dead!"

"Again?" Naruto replied loudly.

The two teens looked around the small diner. They saw as people stared at them with curiosity. The waitresses and waiters all looked at the two ninjas with concerned expressions.

Sakura then shushed Naruto and went back to eating her food. Then Naruto spoke up, "Why does Sasuke want to come back? How do you know? Why do i-"

Suddenly Naruto's face was filled with egg. "Naruto…no more questions, let me talk." The blonde nodded as he chewed on his food.

"I think Sasuke's stuck…Between worlds. Like heaven and earth."

"In-between?" Naruto mumbled.

Sakura shushed Naruto again; he merely nodded and approved her to keep talking about her theory.

"I believe he's giving me signs!" Sakura then took a bite out of her toast. The girl then sat up, "I say we should go look in Tsunade's secret stash and find some scrolls about coming back to life!"

The people stared at the teens again. This time Sakura slumped in her chair angrily, "I want to do something…I can't leave him alone now…"

"Maybe he wants to be left alone…I mean…people can't come back…its not normal…" Naruto stated as he ate a piece of bacon.

Sakura stared at Naruto in shock. "We might be able to bring your best friend back! And my boyfriend!" The pinkette yelled, this time she didn't care if the people across from their table stared. Couples, waitresses and Waiters glared at the ninjas. "I got a sacred gem! And he's in my dreams!" Sakura slammed her fists down on the table, making her glass spill some water. "He's gonna come back!"

"What do you mean 'come back?'" Naruto shouted. "Sakura, you're crazy! Completely nuts, it's over...hes dead!" The boy screamed, he then slid his food aside and glared at Sakura, "Why can't you let it go? He's gone…for good."

Sakura sat in her seat, just staring at her food. It was a quiet breakfast after that conversation.

Soon enough, at the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Naruto call for the check, pay and leave without a goodbye.

"You don't get it…He will come back." Sakura stated after Naruto left in an angry fit. "Ill find a way…to bring my love back."

It was a rainy mess all week. After that little dream with the talking necklace, Sakura had complete faith in Sasuke coming back to life. She would stay awake all night, thinking of plans on how to meet him again.

But week after week things became out of hand.

She would try to dream of him and fail.

And the more she looked at the shining necklace, the more faded the words became.

Her hope was growing thin. Soon enough she lost every bit of hope in her body, soul and mind. With Naruto screaming and her friends not believing, it was a burden to keep the "Sasuke's coming back" thing alive. Then her hope just died, like him.

She still worked at the hospital, and her sensei still trained her with full force. But it wasn't working out.

Until, the perfect idea fell right on her head….literally.

It all started when the girl walked into her sensei's office and a scroll from a high bookshelf fell right on her pink hair.

She scratched her head and stared at the scroll in curiosity as it lay on the floor, dust floated around it, making it seem as old as the great sages themselves.

She picked up the dusty thing and looked at the picture imprinted on the front, "A skull?"

Sakura opened the scroll, revealing its thin paper, and laid it on her sensei's desk. "This is dark chakra…" The pinkette spoke quietly to herself. "Could this be a sign?" She looked at the ceiling and smiled, "Ok Sasuke...i believe you."

She grabbed the necklace that dangled around her neck and read the first letters written.

"Need to be well trained in dark jutsu." The girl pondered, "I doubt that matters…" She then read on.

Spending hours upon hours the girl finally found something useful. "The ability to transfer spirits…"

She thought for a second. "Maybe I can switch my soul with somebody who's dead at night, and go back to being me during the day…"

"Yes this is it! This is-"

Suddenly the doorknob turned and she could instantly feel the presence of her sensei. Sakura hid behind the woman's desk, holding the scroll closely to her chest.

"I don't know where Sakura went Tsunade-sama." Shizune spoke out.

"Hm..she probably went somewhere with her friends…" The hokage announced. "Ah well, ill be doing reports, so you can go Shizune."

"You sure Tsunade-sama? You won't fall asleep again right?"

"Promise." Sakura saw as Tsunade had her fingers crossed; this made the pinkette roll her eyes.

As soon as the office's door closed Tsunade's head made direct contact to the desk, leading to a very loud thud and some snoring.

Sakura, making sure Tsunade was asleep, crawled out from under the desk and ran out of the room quietly.

Tonight, she was going to see Sasuke, and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

But first she needed a dead body, so she went to the graveyard, were the bodies of Konoha slept forever.

Sakura walked past the heavy bars of blackness. The gate shined brightly against the moon, it kept the graveyard completely contained. The blackness lured over her just like the beginning of this whole adventure. She could remember like it was yesterday, feeling Sasuke's hand for the first time, and the naming of 'Sasuke' the cat.

The pinkette's smile soon faded when she entered the graveyard, dead at night. She walked past millions of Tombstones, but none seemed about right.

"First I need to do figure out how to do this jutsu." The girl opened the scroll and laid it on the ground. She read aloud, "Find a body that has been diseased, do hand signs and focus chakra into dead body."

"Sounds easy enough." The girl stated as she looked at the millions of tombstones that sat in the cold dirt.

Suddenly a meow was heard and the pinkette turned around, a shocked expression sat on her face.

It was just a cat.

Sakura smiled and pet the kitty sweetly. The animal started to purr and soon enough Sakura soon figured who he was, "Sasuke, which tombstone should I pick?"

The cat meowed and ran away into the fog that seemed to be thickening more and more.

"Thanks for the help!" Sakura nagged.

Soon the girl couldn't see two steps ahead of her, she walked slowly yet surely. Until, her foot slammed into a grave. She felt the giant stone and nodded, "This is the one…i can feel it."

Sakura then opened the scroll and smirked, "I hope this works…im coming Sasuke…coming to save you."

As the girl started the hand signs in came Naruto screaming out her name. "Sakura stop! Its dangerous!"

The pinkette watched as Naruto fell into a ditch and was stuck. "Sakura please…you don't need to see Sasuke...you have me."

"B-but…" Sakura looked at her hands, they were still in the hand sign she made, "You won't be there for me, forever, not like Sasuke…because…"

The girl then made the last hand sign and screamed, "…He really loves me! I know he does!"

Suddenly dark aura came bursting from the grave Sakura stood in front of, her hair waved in the wind and she felt her arms become weaker and weaker.

She looked at her arms, and noticed that her skin and flesh was completely gone. Her bones showed and they gleamed against the moon.

"Goodbye…Naruto."

The blonde watched as the girl was taken into a hole that forced its way into the ground. She then was gone in a flash and Naruto sat there in the cold dirt, completely heartbroken and confused.

After the fog cleared, the grave showed its true colors.

Naruto read the name aloud, "Itachi Uchiha…RIP"

Sakura POV

Sasuke? Naruto? Anybody.

Soon the girl sat up and found herself in a white room, with white walls, pictures, chairs, doors everything was white except her jacket.

She sat up and rubbed her head.

"That hurt," She stated, but wait…her voice..sounded more…manlier.

More deeper?

Who's body did she switch with? She felt strong; so it had to be young.

But she felt tired, so it must have died in battle.

The girl looked at her hands and saw that she wore purple nail polish…she looked at her jacket, black….with red clouds…

She then looked at a nearby mirror and frowned, "Itachi Uchiha…"

* * *

**N/A **

**OMFG!**

**OMFG! **

**OMFG!**

**NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oh btw...how are you?**


End file.
